Two's souls company
by KING UNDER DOG
Summary: Imagine being in a gender bent ninja world with all the gender roles being revesed with the women acting like men an the men acting like women an being stuck SHARING the body of a male sakura. Oh an you have no memories aside from the scattered memories of a show your not even a huge fan of!, one piece is better in your opinion... Wait whats that again?.
1. Chapter 1

**OK guys this has been on my mind forever since I read the amazing fanfic "the boy on the team ",this is just my take on the endless 'what if'sinarios in fanfic but if you like it maybe I'll keep going if I get enough reviews.**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: I DON'T OWN NARUTO IN ANY FORM BEYOND THIS FANFIC.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

"the hell? "

That crud statement was sadly the only response anyone in the universe could ever use if they too found themselves in my very very confusing situation he stumbled in while in his bedroom in his pink Jammie's with a wide eyed gobsmacked espretion on his young face as he stared at the object of his dumbfoundment.

For one thing it was 12 in the morning an like most pubesant boys his age he was looking in the mirror to see if his skin had any imperfections from another strainious day at the ninja academy, how he still managed to keep his long pink gorgeous hair neat an clean everyday was the envy of all of boys in class, more than once once had he been approached for tips on how to maintain their her more like his, on the outside he would flant an say thinks like"oh really I, Just wash it is all",'hay! ' as if I'd tell you bitches how much conditioner and shampoo I use a day just for one lock of hair!, no no you all bow down with your ratnests for hair to my absolute perfection!.

As you can clearly see, sakurai really loved his hair, but what boy didn't,a dike maybe?.

So it should be no surprise the level of shock on his well moisturizered face when he saw his reflection in the mirror looking back at him with most of his prestious hair chopped off at the shoulders an a very annoyed expression on his reflection staring back at his gobsmacked face.

"well this ain't a picnic for me too faggot"

Sakurai blinked.

An blinked again.

An then a third time when his vision started going dark an legs weak for a second .

Did.. Did his reflection just.. Talk?.

"well it sure as shit wasn't your stuffed animals dipshit, no seriously there is enough fluffy crap here to give one each to a whole orphanage of little girls, the fuck man" her image said pointing to the dozens of adorable stuffed toys clouding his bedroom. But sakurai was shocked to bother turning to look where his doppelganger was pointing at, he was too busy staring with his left eye twitching to do much else but stand there.

"hello!, you there dipshit? " the image said waving his hand in the mirror hopping for a response from the near comatosed sakurai who at this point was wetting the floor carpet of his room.

"ah sick man!, you pissed yourself!, like seriously what are you 4!",on the bright side the image finally got a response from sakurai.

Too bad it was a extremely feminine scream waking up the whole house.

Soon the owners of the home mrs an Mr haruno came running into their sons room with mrs haruno busting down the door with a metal bat in hand looking around for intruders to smash their skulls in if they so much as touched his baby boy an Mr haruto who fear fully clutching close behind his wife until he saw his terrified son curled in the bedroom couner hundled up an ran to him comforting him in a hug while his wife staked out the room with the bat raised ready to defend her family with her life if a asalant was in the room, seeing nothing she put her guard down with a breath of relief as she turned to her husband still holding their scared stiff son in his arms rocking him back an forth while softly rubbing his hair whispering calming world's to him to ease his fears.

"it's OK baby daddies here your gonna be ok"

"eh hem"

"oh an your big strong mommy too so your safe"

"sakurai-kun, what happened here? "his mother asked as she crutched down to her son with her bat layed down on the floor. Still a little shaken but much more calm with his father's tender hands going trough his hair. "t-the mirror, it talked, no I mean my reflection,it looked like me! "

Blinking twice in confusion his parents looked at each other then back to their very confusing son. "but sakurai-kun that's perfectly normal, mirrors are supposed to look like the person standing infront of them an what do you mean by talk?" his father asked with his head tilted. At this sakurai sprang up fumbling to his feet at first with his legs still feel weak from being light headed from shock an scrambled over to his full body room mirror pointing at the distorted reflection of who was face palming entire time since sakurai's parents kicked down the door. "see! "sakurai said showing his parents who just looked at sakurai funny like they didn't get what he was pointing at.

"you fucking idiot "the image said with his face still in his hand shaking his head at sakurai who kept pointing at the mirror to his very confused an even more concerned parents. "honey ah, what are you trying to show us? "his mother asked concerned as she an her husband just saw nothing more than the exact parallel of their son pointing back.

"w-what?, don't you see it, him?! " he said eyes wide turning back to his double who just shook his head again an sighed.

"you mean your reflection dear? " his father asked as his sons odd behavior was starting to worry him especially when he started looking behind the mirror to see if anyone was their them started tapping his fingers on the glass.

"he-y, don't just stand there, say something! "sakurai shouted at the mirror to prove to his parents who somehow couldn't see what he saw. Shacking his head ones more the warped version of him took his hand off his face with a annoyed look on his face, an finally responded. "it wouldn't matter if I started singing an tap dancing dipshit, they can't see or hear me,no one else can! "the image said with his almost permitted scowl getting deeper from irritation.

"what?! " sakurai said shocked.

"we didn't say anything dear"his mother said surprised at her son's sudden outburst an like her husband was getting very concerned for her son who was yelling at a mirror of all things, she didn't know what was going on an was completely out of her element dealing with a problem she couldn't even understand, what was her son seeing that they weren't?.

"no not you,him!"he said slaping his hand on the mirror surface a little too hard causing it to break slightly with a spiderweb crack forming from where hand was on it.

"sakurai-kun! "his father said beyond worried now as he held onto his sons now lightly bleeding hand an lead him out the room to get his hand bandaged up an hopefully answers to the many questions that spawned every second they where in the room.

While her husband an child we're gone signed as her mind tried to piece together what just happened,she had a hunch,one that actually scared her to think her babyboy could be going through, especially at this age, but with konoha being a kunoichi village an him about to be a genin it was still very possible ,she knew for fact from growing up during wartime that it hit children the hardest.

She just hoped she was wrong an that this was just another nightmare an in the morning sakurai would be fine. If not...

"no,not my baby, I'll Get him help if it comes to that"

Walking over to her dropped bat mrs. Haruno stopped as she felt something wet under her feet, taking one whiff she grimaced in disgust knowing exactly what it was on the rug.

Shacking her head with bat in hand she wakes out the room with a list of worries on his mind.

'please be alright my little flower '

* * *

"just one more loop aan done! ,all better now honey "

"thanks tou-chan" sakurai said holding his bandaged hand while thankfully in a new pair of Jammie's see as the old ones were 'soild' ,the memory of explaining that to his father still made him blush in as his room was somehow triggering him his mother said it was best he slept somewhere else tonight so they we're in the guest room, his father asked him if he wanted to come sleep in his parents room which dispite wanting to said no, he was big boy an could sleep on his own, but even still his father left a nightlight on as he touched him in. An left the room.

The moment he heard his parents room door close sakurai pulled of his sheets an timidly walked closer to the small hand mirror on the guest room table an took a look at it with his heart pounding.

"Sup dipshit"

Sakurai dropped the mirror in surprise which now layed cracked on the floor.

"great now we got to clean this mess up" the cracked up reflection said grumbling referring to the shared of glass on the ground.

"y-you! " sakurai said just barely able to lower the volume on his shout as to not wake his parents.

"yeah me"the double said picking his nose in boredom.

"what are y-you? "

"don't know "

"w-what? "

"I said I don't know an will you stop the damn stuttering already, God you sound like hinata" the image mumble irritated.

"wait, who's hinata? " sakurai asked confused.

"huh?,you don't know who hinata is, I know she wasn't miss popular but come on how do you miss a clan heir?, man just where the hell am I? "

"your not making any sense, what the hell are you!"sakurai said frowning trying to to seem intimidating, which failed horribly, especially since the image had just seen him piss himself a hour ago.

"you done?, if so good now as I said don't know, my memories for the most part are blank, no history, no background, nothing, not even a name ,anymore questions ?" the double said in a bored tone.

"where did you come from an why are you here? "

"like fucking said I don't know, I just plain exist that's it!" ,he said showing clear signs of him too being upset over his own blank slate of a mind, how is it he can't know anything.

Well anything besides THAT .

but still even that scrap of knowledge was virtualy useless to it if sakurai's gender an lack of any knowledge of the next headbitch incharge of the hyuuga was any indication of the bizarre world he was in.

Wait was it even a he?... It decided yes he was, calling itself it or she didn't sound right. So it was a man before this hah?,that's good to know, one mystery down a billion to go.

"well.. Why couldn't mom an dad see or hear you back in my room? "sakurai said getting more comfortable in questioning the mirror On the floor being careful not to sit on any glass shards.

The double rolled his eyes, "you really haven't figured it out have you, jeez an your supposed to be the smartest, Good lord the rest of the academy must be near handicapped then if you score the highest "

"hey, I'll have you know I worked my tail off to get where I am, I'm a shoe in to be the shinobi of the year if I ace the written exam next week"sakurai said with more than a little pride in her body, the she blinked, "wait how do you know about the academy? "

A shrug was the images answer "I guessed " the image lied.

"as for you dumbass question -"

"will you stop insulting me! "

"-they can't see me, no one can, Just you dipshit"

Egnoring the insult sakurai asked the next question ,"why? "he asked with his head cocked to the side.

Sighing his reflection answered "think dipshit, no one else can see or hear me ,I'm not in the mirror knum nuts, I'm in your head! " the image finally revealed.

"wait so... I'm crazy? "sakurai asked worried about his mental state, he knew he was pushing himself with all his late night studying but he didn't think it would turn him crazy!. Straight A's weren't worried voices in your head!.

"no your not crazy... I think "the image said with his hand to his chin with a contemplative look on his face.

"you think! "

"well someone has to"

"stop insulting me! "

"sakurai dear you OK I hear shouting" his father's worried voice sounded from outside his room, he was beyond concerned for his son an the shouts coming from the guest room was making his nurturing fatherly instincts go crazy, he just barely resisted the urge to open the door because he knew his son wanted privacy, but still he wanted to make sure he was OK.

"ye-yes!, yes dad I'm fine " sakurai said nervously not knowing how he would explain all the broken glass on the ground. Lucky his dad bought it an finally went back to his room.

"you know if you keep shouting like that at mirrors people are gonna think you're on of that hardcore shit they sell in bad neighborhoods"

Shaking his head at his own growing head ache sakurai let his serious face falter"just what I'm I suppose to do then?, can't you just.. Go away or something? "

"trust me dipshit if it was possible I would of already done it, fraid to say this roommate but it looks like this is permanent,or atlest till you die I guess , on the bright side you'll atlest have something in your empty head"

"wait till I.. D-die" sakurai said in horror, was this thing planning of killing him or drive him to suicide!

Seeing the panic on hrris hosts face the image rolled his eyes "jeez calm down dipshit,i was just another guess not gonna ask you to go jumping off buildings to free myself just yet, besides from what I figure, I'm just a living second contiousness in your head"

"so like a soul? "

"don't know,seems too weird to call me a ghost or soul though so just think of me as contiousness for now, think of me as a second persona a all around better sakurai haruno, no that name sounds wrong, hay got any good names?, like kami or king?,I like those names"

Sweet dropping sakurai gave the image a look the said 'really '.the message was egnored as the image kept coming up with more ridiculous names for itself each sounding more insane than the last.

"so what now?, are you really gonna be stuck in my head forever, I'm I gonna have to have therapy to get rid of you? "

"look all say it again I don't know, these last few hours are the only moments of contiousness I have, honestly this is all new ground for me as it is for you ,hell it's probably worse with my lack of memories -'or atlest the real ones'-i can't really say for sure if I even existed before as a living being or am just a figment of your imagination "

"so I really am going crazy then"

"again I don't know dipshit, now then it's late a you talking irritates me, now get your ass to bed before you do something that makes your mom bust down the door again, seriously what's up with her by the way, that broad needs to chill she busted in like Rambo on crack"

"who's Rambo? "

"tha-?, is actually a fucking good question "the double said with a genuinely confused look on his face. Another one of the billion questions it seemed.

"wait I have more questions "

"an So do I but talking to you this long makes me tired, I think?,the best way to describe it feels more like my gas tank is going on empty an I need to refuel goodnight dipshit " the image said an suddenly the reflection changed back normal an was left a perfect parallel of the very confusing sakurai who didn't know what to think.

* * *

Darkness.

That's all their was.

No wrong, there was a fire roaring brightly shining a spreading all over giving illuminating light filling the room, at the base of the fire wear two very similar looking figure's sat down across from each other in chairs both using the fire for warth, the only difference being one was almost see through an close to invisible silently reading a book labeled "memories " while relaxing in his chair while the other was was solid laying motionless on his with the word "inner" written on his forehead.

His neck was also bent in a lopsided position with all light in his eyes gone.

The other chuckled at a particularly embarrassing moment in sakurai's memories.

"man, what a dipshit"

"s.. St. Stop. " the motionless one on the left out from his half closed lips still laying there limp.

Closing the book the one on the left got up with smirk as he picked up the motionless one, an walked closer to the now blazing camp fire.

"sorry inner but their isn't enough room here for the 3 of us an I'm gonna need as much influence as possible if I want to make it passed puberty in this body.

"n-o... Pl-eees.. "it croaked out.

Without any hesitation the one on the left tosted his twin into the fire burning him causing the flames to burn brighter than ever before with the screams of pain of the now named inner reaching levels of Octavia's never thought possible for living being.

To the one smilling sitting back down with the book back in hand it was the sweetest music herd, looking at his once transparent hands has now become fully solid he smirked.

"today dipshit's mind, tomorrow the world... Well more likely breakfast but you get what I mean right inner? " the hellish non stop nightmares inducing screaming was his only answer.

Shrugging in indifrence he went back to chuckling at his book.

"man, what a dipshit "


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHORS NOTE: chapter 2 is finally here! Yeah!**

 **the way things are**

* * *

"raise an shine dipshit! "

With a startled yelp sakurai fell out of his medium sized heart pink sheet bed an landed on the ground head first on his thankfully soft carpeted bedroom floor with a audioable thump sound that sadly had become a normal accuracy during the past few days in the now for better or worse more lively haruno house hold.

Holding his sore forehead in one hand while using his other to untangle the sheets off himself that fell down with him sakurai could only frown giving his smirking reflection in the full body mirror across the room from him a very peeved look, to witch the double just smirked even more mockingly as disided to continue the morning on with his now regular an oh so annoying rutine of insults an lewd gestures, Groaning sakurai mentally prepared himself for whatever fresh hell his new "roommate "was going to being appon him today, he just hoped he would atlest behave himself just a tiny little bit today kami knows he needs his a break .

"morning dipshit just thought I'd wake you up extra early this time, it's already 5 an your still in bed,with a attitude like that it's a no wonder you suck at damn near everything "the double said with a clearly mocking tone that would probably piss off a saint of any peaceful religion. Sakurai after noticing that the time stated by clock showed that it was just one minute past 5am an he didn't need to get up until 2 hours from then especially since the academy classes were out for the week so the students could spend the time for some last minute self practicing. At the site of the sun not even being up sakurai couldn't help the small twitch under his eye from acting up, the same twitch that only seemed to spawn everytime this.. This demon!, started making his life a endless challenge of sanity!.

It was like this since the first day 5 days ago after they first meet, at first sakurai though this double was going to be OK or even fun to have around dispite the incredible weirdness of basically having a voice in your head, he was an only child after all, always playing alone as a child, never knowing what it would be like to chat with an gossip with someone who looked like him an teach them the facts of life,satsuki-chans favorite food, her tastes in girls(long haired boys rule!) an what her birthday is, why he could even now remember times when he was really young always pulling at the hem of his father's cooking apron practically begging over an over again for a baby brother but not a sister, he still thought girls where too loud a messy then right want to get near.

Yup having a second you walking around to live with sounds great right? ,WRONG!,this passed few days have just proved he was better off it was something, day one 'other ' as he had taken to calling his double wanted him to give him a full history lesson on the land of fire ,everything from the hidden village to the great Wars, this he could understand with the knowledge that the double knew basically nothing about the world an would obviously be expected to be curious about how most things worked like a baby experiencing the world for the first time, a rude evil voice/soul baby with more curse words than manners,but still curious all the every topic he asked there were more an more follow ups an some even confused sakurai himself, a male Kage?,hah what a laugh!.

Men only made up roughly one quarter of the ninja military force an half usually either retire early due to the strain of the work taxing our bodies lower stamina or just to settle down an raised a family.

At this revelation sakurai felt like he opened the Pandoras book as other went mad with curiosity an kept flinging more an more questions related to the topics of the 'to sakurai' common sense gender dynamics between men an women.

What was found out actually made the double for some odd reason go pale an stiff at the same time in the mirrors reflection which sakurai found weird to see on his own face but shrugged.

First of with the basic of basics, women were dominant, plan an simple yes men did have the equal rights with women but that was just on paper,go to any seedy town or run down district an you start to notice a sad but common theme, men being seem as objects by women being in either prostitution or just plain victmins in domestic abuse, most men were born with very low Reserves of chakra an as a result no matter how buff a normal man tries to make himself he would still be overpowered by normal woman by default due to the unfair chakra levels making women for a very long time the superior gender.

When the image asked why this is even possible for men to have little to no chakra sakurai explained that their was no difinative reason for why men where born like this an it still to this day baffled most scientist who spent their whole coriars researching how the male gender can even walk with such bottom of the barrel chakra levels while the female gender wouldn't even survive an day due to probable death by chakra half the male population didn't even have chakra while what did bearly had any at the flip side being immune to the negative affects of chakra exhaust was men's few perks.

When pressed seemingly eagerly for more information about this chakra diffect men where born by other sakurai shook his head saying thats all he knew.

Which for some kami forsaken reason to other was just not the next couple of days other woke sakurai up way before the sun even rose an demanded over an over again for him to get up an head to the library to search for more information on the many topics other seemed to always have, at first sakurai was intrigued himself at the subjects other wanted to pick out over the passed few days even today he had him pick out a couple that caught the doubles non existent eyes such as a book about chakra control, one about the human bodys chakra nature even a book about the mythical sage of six paths, sakurai blinked at others last choice but other practically demanded it to go on the list, what was he religious now?.

After collecting the books other would curse or insult him until he would comply with reading all the materials he seemed so damned adement about knowing, another thing sakurai found both interesting an incredibly creepy about other is that he could hear his thoughts, yes that's right sakurai almost felt violated to know all his private thoughts an feelings were no longer private as other weather he wanted to or not had all the information plugged into his own mind an absorbed near everything sakurai's though like a sponge which luckily included books that sakurai was reading in his head, it's not perfect but other genuinely seemed to get the gist of things as soon as sakurai memorized them first.

From the first book about chakra control it's seemed while left at a very slow start it was possible for a male to reach a high level a of chakra through years of work to expand their tiny Reserves an as a added bonus men who get above jonin level chakra are considered absolute chakra control masters who are capable of using their chakra in such smoothly refined controled position that is capable of doing things that many considered impossible or just plain miracles, for example lord chiro the grand puppet master of the hidden sand can expertly control 10 highly dangerous puppet of Warfare ,one on each finger I may add, to completely desimate armies in the second an third ninja war. Another example would be the legendary slug prince tsuna,damn near everyone knew about his legacy his very name put pride in men across the village especially the few espirring shinobi hopefuls, it was during his prime as a active ninja of the village in the second war that caused a social shift in contiousness making the women of the world reconsider the value of men as ninjas an made the first wave of affirmative action for men in the field possible, more men where aloud access to ninja training an the number of males on the fields over the years from then on slowly raised from a messily 6% to a whopping 34%,factor in the amount of that retire early plus the kunichi who get killed off on higher level dangerous missions that number raised close to 40%,so yeah tsuna was a really big deal in the male community.

Next the book on the human bodys chakra growth an genetic limitation.

This one was very interesting to other as sakurai rolled his eyes an kept book as you could probably guess delt with the more scientific mechanics of using an molding chakra an what was possible for most people of either genders an what was impossible for one an finally the mystery of the effects bloodlines had on a person's chakra output.

To be frank, this book had a shit tone of information for something less than 200 pages. For instance it turns out men had no diffinate element, yes we could with enough chakra use elemental jutsus but unlike woman we are not instantly atoned to one element making it harder for us to master any one element but possible to use all elements, but that is highly improbable seeing as not even tsuna managed to master more than 3 elements,earth,fire an water, but on the flip side men have no true elemental weakness, like if say a earth user was to fight a lighting user the lighting users chakra nature would clearly give him the advantage an cause the earth user more damage in his attacks than he would against a wind user.

This put a confused look on other's face but a passive look on sakurai's seeing as this was just more common knowledge to him,he didn't get those straight A's in theory for nothing after all. Also the book said that due to their smaller chakra coils shinobi's had to put in twice the work training in than their kunichi counterparts to keep up in training an grow slowly in chakra levels one inch at a time compared to a kunichis step at a time.

At this sakurai sighed at his own short comings while other groaned in his mind muttering curse words an some jibberish about something or another like "how the hell can you really be even weaker than real pinky is" more mumbles an curses.

While near the end of the book they stumbled onto something interesting that not even sakurai knew, kekegenki's were bullshit!.no seriously this time even sakurai agreed with other on that one as they kept on reading. OK ranting time, you know how there seems to be a huge power gape in the genders?, that shit barly aplize to people with kekegenki's or clans. Yes you see due to genetic conditioning from generations of super killers in your ancestory a man from a clan would both have the natural body of a ninja but also low to average chakra levels a huge step up from the near handicapped levels the average Joe has an to make it even more unfair if said man also had a kekegenki like say the fabled sharingan or the ever boosted byakugan he for some reason had a boost in power rivaling him with the average woman or even higher in some rare cases thus negating the gender power gape.

Now you see why they thought kekegenki's were utterly broken bullshit.

The next an last book was a common book sold in nearly every book store as its contents where often read to children at bedtime, an a basterized version of holy scriptures used in temples and monistaries around the world, it was the legend of the sage of sixth paths, now for the most part the story went how other remembered from the real manga ,you know aside from the inverted genders that is but midway other had to stop sakurai half way an repeat the last line he just said,complying sakurai did "an then the great one said'let all of those in my image be blessed with my power an go on to use it lead by my children for a world that of peace an unity an never let another like my father use it for conflict "..that line in the text for some reason struck a cord with other as for the next half hour sakurai had to hold his head in pain as other kept cursing loudly non stop in his head, this wasn't the usual anger sakurai was use to from other, this was different, rage actual pure rage an frustration, what could possibly be making him so angry?!.

"THAT BITCH!, THAT FUCKING SELFISH BITCH! "other raged on in sakurai's mindscap as the fire pit roared louder as if feeding on his rage.

"SHE FUCKING CAUSED THIS! "he screamed trowing one of the two chairs across the room as the realization struck him from sakurai words.

"let all of those in my image be blessed with my power "he said almost spitting out the words as he clenched his hands into angry fists. "an never let another like my father use it for conflict " he said mockingly with the frown on his face getting deeper, with his knowledge of the show an basic understanding of this world it didn't take much to figure out what happened.

Ninsho, the legendary technique the sage used to spread chakra across the world, that fucking bitch only gave that power to women!, this was a gender swapped world making the sage an his children all women!.

'all of those in my image'

She only gave chakra to women!.

'never let another like my father use it for conflict', an the fucking cunt perpusly prevented men from gaining chakra to stop another power mad kagura from popping up!.

Didn't this bitch know what her actions would do!, she single handedly destroyed the natural order of things an put men under thousands of years of slavery under women's heels an now even though it's for the most part no longer so it's gotten to the point no one acts how they should an the world views are perminetly altered!.

"All men here are fucking weak willed pussies because of you, you fucking half alien bitch!, you've doomed me!, you've doomed me to constantly be weak in body,to always be canon folder!, I'm probably gonna end up being killed after sakurai gets captured on the field, tortured ,raped an then when their done with their fun murdered by some sick fuckers on a mission he was too weak to survive!.

Other in his short life of contiousness had never felt such rage, his original plan was to train this weak body into something worth living in an have sakurai hide out while the shit storm of a plot passed by them in the coming years,an then steadily grown stronger an sell hidden knowledge on the black market for fortunes an live a comfortable life, he could only imagine how much the hidden cloud would pay for the hand signs of the shadow clone jutsus an his mouth always watered at the very possible huge fortunes the step by step instructions on how to use the rezengan would get him if he sold it off to the highest bidder.

But that was before, before he thought his life was secure and the world would go as the manga even dispite the gender swap,that he could live freely with comfort of knowing nothing would surprise him, but now to find out all his plans was destroyed thanks to the asinine actions of some arrogant half breed mongrol lording over the world like some sort of God an fucking up everything he knew an could use to his advantage!.

"So what now, do I give up?"

fade away an hope whatever hellish torment that awaited the foolish weak body he was in was quick an painless so he didn't have to listen to sakurai's screams?.

Did he turn his back on all his goals, power, money fame using the boy as a conduit to get to I all?.

Should he just Let the rigged game lay the chips as they please an just wait for death?.

No...,it wait faint but he could feel it even in his still broiling anger at the unfairness of it all, the injustice of being useless for being an man but even still he could hear the sound.

No...

Deep deep inside himself he could feel the drums of rage turn into the drums of vengeance!,

No..

He would not let it end here!,he would get up an fight! ,fuck the world, fuck the weaknesses,fuck the plot an fuck that fucking injust fake God!

"This world ...has put me in the worse position possible, no amazing powers, no natural talent an a near crippling disadvantage in chakra out put... It's wants to break me crush me an throw me away like trash, all men like trash.. "

other turned an stared into the bone fire watching it flicker calmly as if it was the watcher an not other an was waiting patiently for something, something spectacular.

"no.. no no no No No NO NO NO! " he screamed his hardest nearly making sakurai faint an the flame to burst out an the once calm orange flames burned blazing red dancing around the pit it spruted from as it feed on others anger.

When he stopped screaming others had a look in his face that to many looked more fitting on a determined kunichi than the double of a pink haired little boy. His eyes where angry.. But calm this was reflected on the flames as they while still blazing red were no longer wild but tamed an brighter than ever.

"im going to change it" he spoke with absolute sertanty,"the world,all of it I will change " he started walking closer to the flames but not with the fear that inner had when he was thrown into it an consumed leaving nothing but ash, "I won't run, I will become stronger, but not to be some false peace maker or something pretentious sage" he lifted his hand infront of the flames with his face full of conviction "I will rule this world as the God it needs"he plunged his hand into the flame.

In the real world sakurai felt a tremmer run through his heart, he tried clenching his pained chest with his left arm but found it limp at his side.

"don't worry, I'm just making us stronger",looking up at the mirror infront of him in mirror was other but there was something wrong a shadow was under his identical pink heir covering his eyes an instead of his usual annoying smirk a frown was on his lips but what scared sakurai the most was his left arm, it looked like it was ripped off at the shoulder blade.

Another pulse of pain shot through sakurai heart as the room started to get dark.

"shh,for now sleep"other said in oddly calm tone that would of scared sakurai if he didn't immediately pass out afterwards.

Watching him passed out on the floor other shifted his torn left shoulder with a look of slight struggle on his face but that look of strain gave way to a satisfied smirk as he saw his results.

Sakurai's left arm moved.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:SUP CHAP 2 IS FINALLY UP GONNA BE A COUPLE DAYS TILL CHAP 3,BUT BOY DID WE LEARN ALOT!.

NEXT CHAPTER SNEAK PEEK : GRADUATION.

"sakurai-kuns acting differently "

"what are you! "

"you'll die without me! "

"your weak"

"I don't know "


	3. Chapter 3

**ARTHUR'S NOTE:SURPRISE!,ITS A BRAND NEW CHAPTER!**

 **I DON'T OWN SHIT SO DON'T SUE ME KISHIMOTO!**

* * *

 **GRADUATION : oh the possibilities...**

"Honey are you alright?, you've been awfully quiet all morning ",his Father spoke with a hint of worry in his voice brushing his sandy blond hair as he watched his usually bright eyed an spring son sit tiredly at his seat at the breakfast table. His bright pink hair thou usually kept perfectly neat had more than a few hairs out of place an his gem green eyes had bags under them show a serious lack of sleep.

This wasn't a first in the Haruno household as it was common for his son to lose sleep in his extra long nights of studying especially for major test's or quizes that popped up every now an then but with the suttle way Sakurai would lightly brush his left hand whenever he thought he wasn't looking as if checking to see it was still there made his protective instincts uneasy.

"y-yeah tou-chan I'm fine"he spoke be without making eye contact, which immediately pulled alarm bells in his father's head,Sakurai even as a toddler had always been a terrible liar, the first tell his parents have come to recognize an spot instantly whenever their son hid something from them was Sakurai refusing to make eye contact, that an the unnatural silence of the room put Mr. Haruno as it would with any loving father on egde. But even still with worry growing in the pit of his gut he hid his inner feelings well an kept on a happy facial expression as he tried to dig for more information.

"but you look a little under the weather, you haven't even touched your eggs an waffles "he gestured to the plat of now slightly cold food that didn't even looked touched since they had been put down on the table."aren't you hungry, are you feeling a little sick?"he asked probing for answers as he gazed towards his son with the corner of his eye pretending to be paying more attention to his own food so his son wouldn't feel nervous telling the truth under dirrect eye contact. For a moment Sakurai's lips quivered an in a flash emotions to fast for Mr. Haruno to pin down flashed in his son's eyes, the few he could read was fear an confusion which seemed to be the highest one, whatever was bothering him it must be more than the usual 'Satsuki-chan rejected me!' spoof he had heard over a hundred times an aways kept a box of tissues an comfort food in the top shelf for to help cheer him up with, specking of which he really should have his wife go restock, Sakurai burnt trough the last supply 2 weeks ago when he nitted his obsess-crush!, a sweater for the chilly Autom cold only for the little bit-brat! to turn around an dump his sons hard long hours of sewing into the garbage behind the academy.

Last time Mr. Haruno had seen of it was when he was coming home shopping with Sakurai an saw two homeless woman fighting over who got to sleep on the torn up remains of it.

He could still remember how devastated Sakurai looked then,but less than 2 days later he had gone back to practically worshiping that fridg-less than friendly girl!. But still this was clearly to him something different. "if you want whatever it is thats bothering you, you know you can always tell me or your mother,right dear? ",sure Mrs. Haruno, the Loveable lumucks that was his wife wouldn't know Jack when it came to the delicate nature of a young boys feelings but just to reassure his son he had both their support was good to encourage him to reveal what was wrong.

At the mention of her title as mother, Mrs. Haruno lifted her head from her morning paper an noded to her husband,she may have been silent the whole morning but she had kept a keen eye as well on her son the moment he stepped downstairs looking restless an haggard but had kept a neutral face while pretend reading the paper,might as well throw it out all the same, nothing interesting was on it outside of the kyuubi brat pulling another insane prank again, seriously what sort of drugs was this girl on to think defacing an entire monument representing the 4 kages with paint in broad daylight was a good idea?.

Internally she chuckled at the line in the article stating she was maced with ninja grade peper spray while attempting to resist arrest an was then tied up dragged away by anbu screaming profanities all the way to the hokage's office for a long "talk ".

Kami help whatever poor unfortunate souls that get stuck with her on a genin team.

"n-no tou-chan, kaa-san I'm fine really "their son finally spoke cutting into his mother's internal thoughts as she placed down her paper an looked at her son with a disbelieving look, the same look she had everytime her son said 'me an Satsuki-chan are destined to be together!' but she managed to hold in her snort at the memory an focuses on her son. Still no eye contact.

"did something happen your not telling us young man,you've been rubbing your arm alot since morning ?"his mother spoke for the first time all morning as her eyes slightly narrowed in suspicion as she saw Sakurai flinch at his tone of words, a clear sign she had hit the nail on the head or atlest close to it,either way something was definitely there an she planned to find out, first to see how serious it was, "you haven't been... Doing things your father an I wouldn't approve of have you, like taking a few non over the table medication's from those bad districts I've told you to stay away from have you? ",the insinuation was ridiculous even to Mrs. Haruno, her son would never disobey her much less do anything illegal,but even still the look of shock an disgust on her son's face put her mind at ease an erased any lingering bad thoughts about her son's morals. She had raised a good boy after all. So worth the hollering her husband was sure to give her that night. An probably a night or two on the couch.

"DEAR! "shouted her husband who bopped her over the head for dearing to think their innocent baby would ever be like one of those street rat meth junkies, sure he had been acting a bit strange but that was just waaay too far of a leep!.

"What?!,no kaa-san!,I'm not taking drugs!" Sakurai shouted feeling shocked at his mothers flimsy hidden insinuation, if you could even call it that!, "I'm just... a little tired is all " he said as his tone went from spicy to mild instantly which didn't go by his mother's notice even with the large red bump on the top of her head where her husband bopped husband sure had a mean fist for a man.

"tired huh?"she said while rubbing her bruised head, "more nightmares? " ,ever since the incident a week ago Sakurai near refused to talk about it again an for the most part they complied an stayed silent about what happened, could whatever dreams he had then be affecting him now?, or could it actually be, "that",she preyed it wasn't, she didn't know how Sakurai would handle his mother forcing him to give up being shinobi if it was.

Shacking his head in response to his mother he answered "I've been... Studying, preparing for the exams,I'm just a little tired from working too hard" ,which was all true, well half truths ,in the passed week he had been reading far more than the usual, going in an out of the library on a daily basis to the point he was sometimes there before the librarians, more than once had he passed out while reading in his room but never for too long as his "roommate " would just "jump start" him to wake up a keep learning as much as he could near nonstop, needless to say Other had become obsessed with knowing more an more about the world would be a gross understatement,the damned thing had become obsessed with knowledge an as a result a near exhausted Sakurai who wanted to pass out right then on the breakfast table.

" it's today actually...my genin exam I mean, I've got to leave soon so let me just go an change ok" he said getting up the table to walk up stairs leaving his food cold an his parents conserned.

"do you think he'll be OK dear? " Mr. Haruno asked his wife while putting Sakurai's wasted food into the garbage can, lifting up her paper Mrs. Haruno signed. "honestly honey I don't know, our little boy used to be so simple to figure out,now he's hiding things from us"

"maybe it's just a faze dear'he is going through puberty after all, it'll pass"her husband said with hope. Snorting his wife countered,"oh like you said his crush on the Uchiha girl was 'just a faze' now 3 years later I'm still running to the store to buy comfort food, seriously the woman at the market are starting to think I'm whipped at this point when I say I'm getting all those boxes of chocolate an ice cream for my husband an son,if I was single again this sort of thing would never happen" grumbled that last part into her news paper egnoring the fact that her husband was no longer on the other side of the table,"heh no ma'am, if I was back in my prime again I'd be too busy getting pole 24/7", smirked remembering her younger freeier days of having tones of "conquests" in her youth ,only to freeze as she sensed a evil presence behind her, turning in her chair with a look of fear on her face was her royally crossed husband with his deadly partner of pain Ms. Frying pan gripped hard in his hand.

"e-er what I meant was ah"

"too busy getting pole 24/7 huh? "

"no waitwaitwai-"

BONK!

 **WITH SAKURAI 1 HOUR LATER.**

yawning at his desk Sakurai, didn't even have the energy to join his fellow fan boys in fighting over who got to sit next to Satsuki-chan for the few very last time's in the academy before they all graduated an just collapsed on the closest desk he saw the moment he walked inside not caring who he was sitting next to, 'Just give me a good half hour of sleep kami-sami an I swear I'll stop sining'.

"so this is the academy huh?, was expecting more honestly, the whole place seems more like a Japanese middle school than the trained killer indoctrination camp I had in mind" Other said once again specking more madness Sakurai couldn't understand an once again interrupting his sleep, one of the many things about Other that drove Sakurai up the wall was the fact that the spirit didn't need to sleep, it made sense in a way, it was a disembodied voice in his head after all, it wouldn't make any sense for it to feel exhauston like Sakurai did an as a result it bothers him day an night with questions he either didn't know or made him go find out or just plain insulted an make lewd jokes like 'why did the plumber marry the woman on the right an not the left?', the terrible punch line was, 'because righty tighty lefty loosey hahaha!'... He didn't get it.

'will you just shut up for 5 minutes!,some of us need sleep you know! 'he shouted in his head a trick he had learned soon after their first talk in the guest room, turns out he could easily communicate with ther mentally by just thinking it, thank goodness too, he didn't think telling people he was just talking out loud to the voice in his head would be good for his reputation as a sane human being.

"fine fine, I'll give you until your exams start"

'thank you!, now for some nice quiet slee-'

"morning class" Iruki the class sensei said walking into the classroom Egnoring the murderous look Sakurai was shooting her as she started the tests ,the first one was a theory test which even while near comatosed Sakurai blazed through like it was nothing while the spirit in his head observed the other children an noticed half struggling while the other half mostly the clan children handle it with more calm, but still in the hour long test only Sakurai was able to finish in under 10 minutes an immediatly dropped his head to the table to try an use the rest of the time following the classes only nara's wize example an snooze away leaving Other alone bored having nothing to do but observe from Sakurai's minds eye the other students an chuckle as he saw all the gender bent versions of his memories.

In his first sweep of the class he spotted a silent yet calculated black haired girl with a familiar duck's ass shape to it, she even with her more feminine features was a dead ringer for Mr. "revelationist " himself,she even wore the similar clothes only a few sizes smaller the same old blue shirt, same old white arm bands,same old blue sandles an white shorts?,eh no he was wrong that was actually different, it was a short white skirt with custom made weapon pouches stitched on the sides for easy access an black tight shorts just bearly going past her knees , "that's new, I wonder what else is different? ",in his second sweep his nonexistent eyes locked onto orange, lots of bright neon orange an yellow at the top he didn't have to think twice to know who this living fashion disaster was.

She looked very similar to her male manga counterpart only now passing as a younger version of the sexy jutsu naruto use to spam all the time in the beginning, everything from big sparkly blue eyes an long blonde pig tails ,everything was the same, you know except for the whole naked part.

Probably kind of fucked up to think that you already know what 12 year old girl will look like naked in the even had the same orange jump suit that actually looked well worm out, even from all the way across the room Other could see little patches on it here an there as if it's been ripped several times an poorly sewn back together,it definitely looked old,unlike the fridged ice queen up front who had her test paper flipped over on its blank side showing she was finished with a easy look on her emotionless face, Naruko on the other hand was a different story.

She was sweating, her hands were shaking as she rubbed out an rewrote answers with a constant looks of uncertainty on her face an every few seconds looking up at the clock as if time was going 5 times faster than it really was, Other couldn't help but laugh at the obvious distress the girl was in an for what?,there was like only 20 questions on it an even other could probably get over 10 of them right an as far as he knew he was only born last week!.

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

Oh look now she was sweating an nervously tapping her foot as the time ticked by, "seriously half of the questions just ask who the passed kages were an what were their specialties, sure maybe Other would give you a pass if you didn't know much about Tobirama Senju the second hokage seeing as it was his older brother who ate up most of the spotlight in the manga but Who the fuck didn't know who Minato Namikaza an Hasirama Senju were?, you would have to be brain dead to fail that one question asking what mokuton was!. The slight groaning he herd from the floor boards as Naruko kept tapping just made him shake his nonexistent head.

"what a dumbshit"

But finally Iruki called time signalling the end of the test an the end of Sakurai's nap, which the boy was lest than happy about but followed the rest of the class outside for the second test while their paper's were being graded. Out on the field Sakurai bearly had his eyes open as the instructors told the students to line up to take the next test of accuracy with their ninja weapons on the field s training dummies.

The goal was to get 10 kunai an to hit the bull's-eye target on each dummy a hundred feet away, getting a perfect score was 1000 points meaning each bulls eye equaled a 100 points, the middle white ring was 50 points an the outer blue ring was 10 points, you needed atlest 300 points to pass which other though was complete watered down bullshit version of what he thought the standards should be an sakurai thought... The grass on the ground looked soft enough to sleep on, aside from that not much else.

Most of the students passed with many even getting up to an above the 600 hundred points mark, some just barely scraping by at the 300 point minimum (cough Naruko cough) but it was mostly just the clan children who got above 800 but that's to be expected when your trained from the womb to kill people with pointy things. Satsuki ofcorse was one of the few who scored a perfect 1000 score an surprising (to Other) so did some blue haired kid he had never seen before, he was about sakurai's height maybe a inch or so taller an was wearing black sandals which was odd for most genin,black shin length pants with two pouches strapped to him one on his left leg an the other on his back at the base of back which he only noticed cause he wore a dark purple an white sweater jacket with his hoodie up covering the top of his head,his eyes only showing the bottom half of his cream white face an his blue hair that was just long enough to poke a couple clumps of hair out of the jacket was open showing off a dark lavender shirt over a net chained mesh for protection showing at his shirt.

If you asked Other's opinion the guy was trying too hard to look badass an to prove his point immediately after he was finished with his turn he walked over to a tree with his hands in his jacket pockets to stand under it with one foot on the tree bark as he leaned up against it. Seriously who was this guy!, every bad boy character in manga?,he was even gazing at the far distance like had the world on his shoulders or some cliche shit like that.

but still,from what he absorbed from his performance he wasn't just for show, in the span of 5 second's he perfectly displayed textbook grade technique with each kunai it looked like it was his mission in life to hit dead center in every target with the second fastest time of 4.7 seconds the timer was always started the second a student launched their first kunai the one with the fastest record was Satsuki with 3.8.

Soon the line dwindled down to the point everyone had gone an only a half asleep Sakurai was left lightly snoring softly while laid out on the grass, well he did think it looked soft. The scene made everyone there sweet drop. Everyone except the instructor who was rather peeved that now of all times one of these damn brats had fallen asleep while he was talking, hell even the lazy Nara girl was wide awake, the hell man!.

"can someone please wake up Sleeping Beauty so we can get on with the exam"the instructor said grumbling swears under his breath as he looked an the still sleeping sakurai with a crossed look in his eyes. He hated these types of students, little boys who did nothing but drag down reputations off respectable ninja's, he himself had all worked himself to the bone everyday for years on end filled with blood sweat and tears to get where he is now as both a chunin an a instructor an now here he had to deal with some pampered prince who probably can't even get one bulls eye in, sometimes he hated being a man just for being compared to spoiled shit stains like one being woken up by the kyuubi brat of all things .

"hey Sakurai-kun!, Sakurai-kun you need to get up it's your turn "Naruko said poking at her crush an moving her hands on his chest, to most it would look like she was just trying to wake him up but to select few watching carefully you can see a less than innocent smile on the girl's slightly blushing face as she ran her hands over the sleeping boys chest softly, 'its like I'm getting to second base with Sakurai-kun! ',but her moment of pervertion was interrupted by a sudden fist smacking her upside the head.

"Naruko you pervert! "screeched a platinum blonde boy in a expensive looking royal purple shirt an pants, who was now kicking a downed Naruko for her actions, he had spotted her lecherous looks towards his fellow man an immediatly went into a frenzy,rival or not perverts aren't allowed to get away with feeling up any innocent boys in class, not while Inoshin Yaminaka was around that's for sure!.

After giving Naruko one last kick for good measures with custom made blue sandles inoshin crouched down over his long time rival an ex-best friend an started shaking him awake, "Oy forehead,get up!" he said flicking Sakurai's nose causing the boys eyes to open an groan holding his stinging nose. 'can't a guy get any fricken sleep around here! ' he thought as he got up an stepped over a bruised up Naruko who dispite looking roughed up was still grinning like a mad woman as she flexed her fingers remembering the feel of sakurai's smooth chest, 'so worth it! '.

Getting over to the targets on groggy feet Sakurai could feel the calls of sleep begging him to come back to sleep an honesty he giving as he closed his eyes for a few seconds only to wake up to the shocked looks on everyone's face. "what? " he spoke trough the tired haze his mind had slipped into only to turn his head to what they were all looking at an for a moment his heart skipped a beat an all tiredness left him, all 10 dummies were struck dead center in their bull's-eye. "the hell..."

"your welcome " he heard Other say in his head as the dots finally connected. 'Other how did yo-'

"woo-hoo!,did you see that?, Sakurai-kun nailed all of them so quick I would of missed it if a blinked! "the ever energetic Naruko shouted to the crowd bouncing back from her previous beat down to praise her crushes surprising improvement. "hey I bet he did it even better than brudy ice queen over there " she mocked pointing at the last Uchiha's who for the first time since his own turn was paying attention to what was going on or more specifically Sakurai's very idea of his crush noticing anything he did made sakurai blush but the feel disappointed when Satsuki turned her head away from the empailed dummies an went back to silent broading although now she was twirling a kunai for some reason. Didn't she always do that when something annoyed her?.

"the time was.. Wow 2.7 seconds! " said the astounded instructor as the boy he was just cursing mentaly got the highest score in both genders. 'maybe there is hope for the future after all! ' he thought with a smile as he clapped the boy the shoulder congratulating him on coming first while Sakurai just nodded dumbly not expecting this, did this always happen to the person who came first on these exams?. But never mind that he needed to speak with Other now about what jus-

"the next exam will begin now" the instructor announced calling them all around a sparing ring with a box held in his hands, he made them all take turns pulling a number out of it an who ever you matched with you spared with, both the winners an losers performance would be graded but a added incentive was beating your opponent with 20 seconds an you instantly get full marks no matter your performance, Satsuki drawed number 1 so her poor victim number 2 was some random civilian girl who was damn near pissing herself from just stepping in the ring with Satsuki.

An no brained the poor sod, they all knew how most of Satsuki Uchiha's usually free for all spare's went. She was both adorable an feared, so much fear, for a reason.

What happened next actually made even the instructor's watching cringe, "holy fuck!",Other said clearly enjoying the show from Sakurai's minds eye, while Sakurai himself had his innocent eyes closed an ears covered to block out the screaming coming from the ring,'Satsuki-chan could be so rough sometimes in spare's',he though as a particularly loud scream made him flinch an cover his ears harder,"you call this rough?!, this right here is a slave level beating, goddamn!"crude word's as always yes, but not completely wrong, what else could you call a girl stomping on another girls head facedown into the dirt as she whipped her sencless repeatedly with her own belt.

She didn't even bother using ninja weapons an or complex strategy an just plain whipped the girl until only 3 second's remained in on her 20 second perfect mark deadline an just kicked the poor thing out of the ring thus gaining the full 100% mark an concerned looks from all the staff who noticed the micro sized smile on her face throughout the one sided victory, oddly enough after what only could be called mentally an quite possibly physically scaring her opponent Satsuki seemed more refreshed, more relaxed as if a huge pressure had just been lifted,similar to a chain smoker who finally got a good drag of the best quality cigerates after weeks of being without. Sakurai an most of the genin didn't notice but for those that did well let's just like Other they were all busy jotting Satsuki down on the, (crazy bitch I'm not gonna fuck with list) previously Other only had the members of the Akatsuki on that list but he had a feeling he would be adding more an more as time went on.

The next fight was far more tamed with two civilians boys who looked like more like they were flap fighting than real fighting thankfully the instructor stopped the... fight? before heir any hair pulling was was something other actually wanted to see, Mr. "badass " verse one of the girls, this one seemed to be extra arrogant compared to the rest even going as far as to brag to her group of fellow harpies that she would end the fight in 5 second's flat,well she was half right, the fight did indeed end in five seconds flat as in with her laying flat on her ass outside the ring with her head spinning .

She never even stood a chance, the moment the instructor started the match the idiot charged in screaming like a banshee in what Other could only call a high pitched war cry with her fist raised for a swing at Mr. Badass's head only for him to smoothly catch her fist while using her bodies moment to pull her arm in an lift her off the ground over his shoulder for a full power body flip slamming the girl into the ground outside of the ring, wining the match with little effort then goes back to lean under his tree like nothing happened.

seriously who the flying fuck is this guy,doctor doom?!

'wait who the fuck is doctor doom?, was he my pediatrician in my passed life?,oh whatever, another one of the billion questions'

An so it went on for the next hour ,children fighting children with deadly weapons an technique's, Other wondered how much money he could make selling tickets to see this, probably alot considering how many people showed up for the chunin exams in the manga. Sick fucks everywhere I tell yeah.

But his greedy thoughts were cut when it was sakurai's turn to go into the ring, his opponent was actually queen sloth herself Shika Nara,but her lazy outlook didn't fool Other,he knew under that facade of laziness was jaded mind of a high level tactical mastermind, she was probably calculating a number of will though out complex ways she could defeat him, my God what had they gotten themselves into!, Who knows what horrors her hyper intelegent mind was cooking up for their doom, shitshitshit!, maybe they could run, yes!, Run far away before she murdered them on a-

"I forfeit ,fighting a boy is too troublesome " Shika said in a bored tone not even 2 seconds after the instructor began the match as she nonchalantly walked back to the bench she was sitting at before to was the clouds with her chubby friend. A tumble weed flu by as everyone stared gobsmacked at Shika's forfeit.

"OK... That was different" the instructor said with a equal confused face as the students but eventually got over it, "well the rules are rules an that match was clearly bellow 20 seconds, so that's another perfect score an once again the fastest time Sakurai-san" the instructor said congratulating Sakurai again though this time with far less enthusiasm.

"that...that did not just fucking happen " Other said still in shock as the instructor lead them back inside to review the results of their first exam an then take their final exams, needless to say Sakurai scored a perfect 100 on it, make that 130 considering he also did the six extra bonus questions that even Other genuinely thought were hard, (what is the formula for finding the speed needed to hit a target?) the fuck would he know?,or anyone else here know for that matter?, they were all twelve!.

But it seemed Sakurai did (the area of the field times the height on the target an the distance from the kunai to the target), Other recalled fondly shouting' NEEEERD!' when Sakurai solved that in seconds an started explaining to him his reasons for coming the looked like he once again got the highest score as his name was at the top of a list of students with Satsuki coming second an Inoshin at third. "huh, at this rate we may actually pass" Other spook as he looked at the scores on the board an shook his nonexistent head at the person at last place, Naruko Uzumaki with a piss poor score of 15%.

3 questions, she could only get 3 questions out of 26 right ...

My God what a dumb shit. No Seriously women that's just sad.

"we already did" Sakurai said yawning but smiling as Iruki came in with a tray of blue konaha head bands in his arms passing them out one by one,strangely only the boys seemed to be receiving head bands while the girls were all walking away to another room.

"wait what but what about the 4th test? , the one with the 3 basic jutsus you still need to do that one to pass " he said being thrown through a loop on this sudden news of them already passing.

"no that's just mandatory for the girls, boy's aren't required to perform the final test due to our very low chakra levels, doing all 3 jutsu's at the same time would just exhaust half the boys here an make the rest pass out from straining their chakra coils just to pump out chakra that they just didn't have "Sakurai the reminder of all men's biggest weakness a spike of rage formed inside Other, causing him to growled out 'fucking mongrol sage' under his breath as he stared at the girls all leaving the room with a mix of envy an rage.

"let's go" Other spoke as he snapped Sakurai out of his happy moment receiving his own head band.

"but we already -"

"I said let's go! " Other was in no mood for arguments an accidently revealed his anger towards the sage in his voice, which terrified sakurai,he was so use to the neutrally crazy jokester annoying side of other he truly felt scared to hear him raise his voice at him like that. Sensing Sakurai's fear Other immediatly went into damage control, "no I'm mean please go, I... didn't mean to shout like that,i just want you to try the final exams " Other said as softly as he could to put Sakurai at ease, this was still his body he only had partial control,he needed to have the boy on his side at all times to even take one step in his plans of world conquest. So after a few more half assed apologies Sakurai calmed down.

Still feeling a bit unsettled but swayed by Other's falsely gentle words,he walked into the room with all the girls as they all got in line again for their own examination.

As soon as he left the room one of the boys standing close to the window who were watching Sakurai spoke to another,"you saw that too right?, Sakurai-san talking to himself just now"

"yeah something's different about him,you notice where he's going,that's the room for the girls final test why is he going there? "

"you think he's trying to confess to Satsuki-chan one last time before she graduates?,i swear that boy is the most obsession out of all her fanboys"

"either that or he's taking the fourth test" at this the other boy blinked, an then they both burst out in giggles at the idea of sakurai haruno trying to compete with the girls. Further up the rows of seats a quit Inoshin had a contemplative look on his face as he overheard the two boy's conversation.

"I don't know what's going on with you forehead",he said to himself looking at his own headband an glaring at his reflection on the well shined metal, suddenly the image in the reflection flashed to a old memory of a much younger crying Sakurai sarounded by bullies an a equaly younger Inoshin defending him.

"but I don't like it".

 **WITH SAKURAI**

At first Sakurai felt a little self conscious at having so many girls eyes suddenly turning on him the moment he stepped inside the room gathering all the attention , most with looks of confusion of why he was here,others passive glances of annoyance at having some fanboy slowling down the precedings!,an one.. Eraticly waving Naruko who thought Sakurai had come to cheer her on during her turn taking the test.

"what a dumb shit "

before long their collective gazes all went back to the instructor who informed them all the requirements in passing this final Sakurai's eyes sweeped the room he couldn't help blinking twice ,both the flowers blossom an spirit within him were surprised to see Sakurai wasn't the only boy there taking the final fourth test,it seemed even Mr. Badass was there as well huddled at the corner waiting for the line to thin down until he noticed Sakurai glancing at him an for a moment Sakurai out of nowhere felt a sudden rush of fear, he didn't know why but he felt danger for the first time just being in the room with the mysterious hooded boy an the fear only grew more as he kept his gaze on him.

In his mind scape Other frowned, this feeling of dread that Sakurai was emiting from just being in the boys line of sight wasn't natural, it was as if the boy was somehow projecting his dominance over Sakurai an trying to squish him spiritualy.'is this killer intent?, but why now?, why to Sakurai of all people?, was anyone else feeling this?'.looking around with his minds eye he found the answer to that question as a no, everyone else looked more focused on the students performance's up front of the room completely ignoring the two only boys in the room as they had their one-sided stare off with Sakurai loosing badly as the pressure the boy across the room was admitting was starting to make it hard for him to breath!. "yo earth to dipshit, can you hear me?, calm the hell down!",Other spoke instantly breaking whatever hold the mysterious boy had on him.

'w-what, other? ' Sakurai said in his mind blinking as the mood of the room shifted back normal an he could breathe evenly again .'what was that, I feel light headed ' he asked the voice in his head while taking his eyes off the hooded boy an got in line with the girls.

"not a hundred percent certain but from what I can guess It was killer intent, a well known trick used for intimidating people weaker than you, I'm surprised a academy student can already do it" Other filled in from a combination of his memories of the Zabuza arc an from one of the many books he forced Sakurai to read daily.

as the line got smalle he could feel the dark aura rolling off the hooded boy more an more freezing Sakurai where he stood every few minutes but Other's voice never failed to get through to him again an again easily snapped him out of it, 'now can project death threats in the form of killer instinct?,just what are you? ,this is some shippuden level bullshit your pulling an If I wasn't here in dipshit's head blocking it out no doubt he would of been overwhelmed an fainted by now, I'm definitely keeping an eye on you yah creepy fucker'.

Finally it was his 'roommate's turn next but just before he could take one step forward in a flash of speed the back of a white an dark purple hoodie blocked his vision."this fucker cut us off! " Other shouted in his mind an even though Sakurai too was peeved at having his place being taken he didn't say anything an just let the rude boy have his turn, he didn't want to admit it especially to Other, but the hooded boy scared him, even during all these years in academy he hasn't seen what the boy looked like without his hoodie or even talked to him before, he was just labeled 'that creepy kid' by the other boys an mostly was just left alone up till now, he didn't even know his name an here out of nowhere he had to go disided to suddenly have a problem with the poor pink haired boy.

Mr. Badass's results were mildly shocking for a boy, in the first jutsu he performed, the replacement jutsu, he didn't even need to form any of the required hand seals that would make molding Chakra easier an just suddenly replaced himself in a poof of smock with a chair in the front row. It was a well executed a scored high marks for being completed without a hitch.

Next was transformation, an if Other didn't already knew the boy had it out for them he did now as in a puff of smoke mr. Badass transformed into a perfect replica of Sakurai Haruno, only instead of having the same shocked face the real one had right then, this version clearly had a frown on his face an without the hoodie you could clearly see his replicated jaded green eyes were staring right back at Sakurai an a small smirk came on his face when he made the original flinch. "is this guy getting off on messing with us now? " Other said in wonder as the boy turned back into his true purple hoodie self an was once again commended by the instructor for a solid transformation that would actually fool most genin.

An finally was the dreaded clone jutsu, it was considered the hardest to perform but apparently not for Mr. Badass who actually had to use his hands this time for the jutsu seals but the results impressed the a large puff of smoke 2 peferct copy's of him appeared at his side's both like there original still an looking slightly intimidating (well atlest to Sakurai,Other still thought he was trying too hard to be badass).

The instructor congratulated him an proudly presented him his head band an for some reason strange silver necklace,but also said he had used too little chakra in that last jutsu making the clones semi-transparent an lack shadows any ninja worth their salt would spot those flause easily. At the chunins words the hooded boy clenched his fist with a hint of a frown on his hooded face for a moment then coolly let it go grabbing his head band an stuffing it in his pocket as he walked towards the seats ,he walked he crossed paths with Sakurai an in that moment to him an other it felt like the world was slowing down as the boy had released his strongest wave of killer intent so far dirrected soully on Sakurai who felt like his lungs were sealed shut with hard cement.

"get in my way... an you'll have more to worry about than your pretty little heir. ..",It was soft ,said in such a low tone that nobody else could hear but it was drived home in Sakurai as the feeling on life ending fear shot through his spine an even Other who could usually quickly snap him out of it was too caught in the force of the boys killer intent, but luckily it didn't last long as time started speeding up again an Sakurai turned to see back of the hooded boy walking up into the back seats not even bothering to look back at the scared boy he had just threatened.

"Sakurai...this guy is trouble,for now I want you to stay far far fucking away from him" Other practicaly demanded, sure he planned to become the new God an ruler of the world one day but he was no fool, that boy was far beyond what the body he was living in could handle, maybe in time, but for now people like that shady fucker was on his (don't fuck with list), nodding dumbly was all Sakurai could manage, the poor thing was terrified.

"next, uh Sakurai-kun?,your taking the fourth test as well? " Iruki-sensei the instructor for the fourth test asked him with one eyebrow raised, she genuinely thought he had only come to watch Satsuki pass an then pester her for date's which she would always egnore an Naruko would swoop in to try an be the fall back girl which then Sakurai would egnore. It was a hilarious cycle at first but after years of seeing it over an over again it just got repetitive an expected.

So to see Sakurai stand at the front of the class concentrating on feeling out his chakra an actually put no focus on his crush who was looking off out the window loosing all interest after herself passed with flying colors, was a surprise to Iruki.

"OK same as always,start with the replacement jutsu Sakurai-kun ",Iruki said trying to be encouraging, she knew she couldn't just be as blunt as he was with the girls, boy's needed a gentle touch in his opinion, Who knows maybe he'll make it passed the second jutsu before giving up from exhaustion.

No to say he thought boy's were lesser than girls, no ma'am, let the records show Iruki was one of the few teachers who encouraged diversity amongst the academy an put down any forms of sexism she overheard from either students or her own college's,but still facts were facts, men's chakra levels as a large majority were... Miniscule, to say the least.

Nodding Sakurai formed the required hand seals an started focusing on his small Reserve's to try to scrape together the right amount needed for the E-rank jutsu.,"oy dipship, what are you planning on switching yourself with? ",even while focusing sakurai could multi task an answer in his mind, 'a chair in the front row like most of the girls did'he answered as he felt the required chakra build in his hands, it felt like have of his Reserve's right there, all just for a simple E-rank jutsu, a sad reminder of how weak he was.

"wait!, don't use it all on the chair "the spirit spoke, blinking Sakurai inquired why, Only for Other to tell him to lower the level of chakra in his hands by a third an use a kunai instead as a replacement object. Raising a brow but nodding Sakurai pulled out a kunai from his pouch making everyone in the room raise there own eyebrows as he placed it on Iruki's desk then went back over to the front center of the room an actived the jutsu with the reduced amount of chakra as other instructed.

In a small puff of smoke where Sakurai stood was the kunai an on the desk looking a little disoriented from the short trip sate a surprised Sakurai who was surprised it actually worked with such little chakra put into it. 'huh, so my hunch was right, it doesn't matter how much chakra you use for the replacement jutsu just as long as it enough to cover the object used in the switch,dipshit would of just wasted his already piss poor chakra on moving an entire chair when in theory an now in proven practice a much smaller an lighter object like a kunai works just as well if not better ',Other to conserve chakra while using jutsu had been one of other's major concern's for the past few days, it was good to know there were ways to not waste it all in one go.

"that was.. A surprise to say the least Sakurai-kun"Iruki commended at his unorthodox choice for replacement, most ninja's she knew usually just used logs, furniture an hell even a penguin that one time in the land of snow to dodge a hail of kunai,poor mumble, but a kunai was actually a first to her, "I'm actually surprised it was even possible to replace oneself with something as small as a kunai",she admitted making half the girls there gawk, it was a known fact that Iruki Umino was known wildly amongst the academy sensei as quite the 'know-it-all', never once had she been stumbled no matter how outlandish the topic her students an fellow co-workers asked,it was kind of annoying if you asked the other teachers.

But for her to be surprised by fanboy Sakurai dispite how smart he clearly was in theory classes, was bezzare to many, but then again it did seem the boy was having a long lucky streak that day.

After getting over the novelty of his student switching with a kunai,Iruki filed that thought away for later an asked Sakurai to continue with the next jutsu transformation , it was arguably the easiest one to use an she just nodded her head in approval as in another puff of smoke stood an exact replica of herself gaining Sakurai another full mark, an no not because she loved looking at her own face, thought she will admit to herself she did look good up close, regular training did wonders for one's figure after all... an yet still no boyfriend... Sigh.

"OK Sakurai-kun your doing really well, you know you don't have to but if you think you can handle it attempt the clone jutsu please ",she tried to sound positive an kind but anyone with a brain could get the message in between the lines (don't hurt yourself, your chakra coils are probably exhausted), she was underestimating sakurai an didn't expect him to pull the last jutsu off, an honestly she was right.

after doing the second jutsu Sakurai felt tapped out, it took alot of his tiny Reserve's to maintain a perfectly,convining transformation, especially with the person he transformed into being over a foot taller than the Mr. Badass had the right idea turning into someone close his high when it was his turn, a lesson other was sure file away for later.

"Oy dipshit, what's the matter ?,get this show on the road " Other spoke wondering what the hold up was, sure Sakurai was weak but Other could still sense chakra in him.

'but I'm all tap out Other',came the hesitent mental reply of Sakurai as he felt next to nothing left in his Reserve's.

"what? ",'then what the fuck is that then? ',Other thought looking at the still brightly burning red flames that had been there blazing ever time sakurai used his chakra, Other had just assumed it was a representation of sakurai's Reserve's, it was smaller now, about a quarter of its normal size but it still burnt with power.

Watching over to it in the mindscap other reached out to it an the flames coiled around his arm without harming him in the slightest, as if he had formed a link with it, 'hmm, interesting I wonder...'

"Oy, do the jutsu"

'but I do-'

"Sakurai, Just.. Just trust me on this alright ",the fact that he actually used his name instead of a insulting nickname made him realize just how serious Other was being an gave him the benefit of the doubt.

"ok" Sakurai said outloud infront of the class, "here we go!" an in a large puff of smoke sakurai wasn't the only pink haired boy there in class, next to him was a dead ringer for the gasping boy next it who not only couldn't believe it worked but also the results, we're clones supposed to be moving on there own?

"well this was unexpected "the clone suddenly said shocking the entire room even getting the ever stoiced Satsuki's attention as the clone started checking himself out an commenting how weird feeling an breathing felt even tho it's body was just a illusion an didn't have an real lungs or organs for that matter.

Sakurai could only gap in shock, "O-other? "

"sup" the clone said to him responding to his given name being called.

"h-ow is this -"

"not sure"

"are you alive?"

"define alive i-wow hey hey!, watch where you're touching! ",Other resisted as he was suddenly being poked by Iruki only for her hand to go completely trough him like the illusion he was.

"Astounding "Iruki said in a mesmerized tone egnoring the clones complaints an kept poking into the clone who should of disappeared the second her hand entered it,if anything the fact that it was contiouse enough to be discomforted by her action just made her do it more to observe its reaction's, "Sakurai-kun, do you know what you've done?"

"ah, made a clone ?"

"that's a huge understatement if I've ever heard one Sakurai-kun,but seriously this clone...it's sentient " iruki said still waving her hand through Other's head causing him to complain an the students to wonder how the hell it was even talking?.

"so what Iruki-sensei, isn't that like ,yah know ,normal for clones, like that one time you had to leave the class for a meeting or something an left a clone to teach the class for the rest of the day, how's that any different now? " the class prankster Naruko asked confused at what all the fuse was about, way she saw it there where now 2 Sakurai's in class, this called for celebration!.

Shaking her head while face palming Iruki somehow found the strength to correct Naruko's ignorance, "well yes I did use a sentiate cloning technique then, but it was far more advanced than the standard academy clone jutsu ,a water clone to be exact,a water based clone that unlike the standard clone is solid an won't disappear from just contact,as you can imagine it takes a large amount of chakra to make an maintain it"

"so Sakurai-san made a water clone then? " a civilian girl asked as she like a few other of her classmates got curious as well an started poking at the clone who tried in vain to fan off their attempt's, kind of hard to do when your intangible.

"no this isn't a water clone, no form of elemental chakra was used when forming this strange clone"she said funneling a tiny bit of chakra to her hand that was inside the clone causing it to shimmer for moment an finally popping from existence, much to the disappointment of one blonde kunichi who just had her new found hearem dreams disappear with it.

"fascinating, it destabilized when introduced to foreign chakra" Iruki said under her breath.

"uh, sensei does this mean I pass? " sakurai inquired wondering if his bezzaro "Other clone" was a legitimate clone at all,where the heck did the chakra to make it even come from?.

At this Iruki got out of her thinking pose blinking twice then with a wide smile on her face clapped both hands on Sakurai's shoulders,"did you pass?, you did more than that Sakurai-kun, you passed with flying colors an beyond"she said with pride making the boy blush,"why you even created your own unique version of the standard cloning technique with sentiate clone's to boot!, not only that but from what I could feel you made it with barly any chakra, a technique like this could be extremely useful for ninja's low on chakra to sent in as expendable scouts or send messages for backup especially seeing as the clone you made seems to be intangible to anything besides chakra! " the academy sensei said in one long excited breath. "amazing, simply amazing, I'll have to speak with hokage-sama about this discovery to add it to the official konaha list of jutsu's, from the low level of chakra it use's it would be a E-rank but from how much usefulness it will no doubt have on the field I will personally vautch for it to be a C-rank! ".

The girls an sakurai's mouths all collectively gaped at this, a academy student inventing a jutsu of their own was one thing an nothing really unheard of,take for example Naruko's extremely perverted sexy jutsu that she made after months of sneaking into adult bookstore's to 'learn more about the male body ',the jutsu was trash an was graded as bellow E-rank like most academy student's self-made jutsu's sakurai haruno to not only have but have created a genuine C-rank jutsu was a feat non could boast themselves.

Which erked a few out of jealousy an wowed others,like a certain ramen loving girl raving on an on how awesome her future 'husband' was...,Other was genuinely starting to worry about that possibility mentally ill of Other ,now that the clone body was gone his contiousness had instantly gone back into sakurai's head,which was a weird experience for both boy an the spirit.

"it's good to be home "

After another round of unnecessary praise from Iruki, Sakurai was allowed to sit at the desks an watch the remaining students performance's, seems his performance caused many of the more arrogant girls to try an show off,many just ended up making fools of themselves like Naruko who when asked to do the transformation jutsu instead did her own personaly made henge or a very naked older male version of herself standing in very sexual pose's making half of the girls have massive nosebleeds an Sakurai near gag,naruko thought it was hilarious.

Other thought it was the he absolute gayest thing he had ever seen, an that's saying alot coming from a spirit who is forced to see sakurai change clothes everyday.

Damn you shared vision!,Other didn't want to see that borderline trap in the nude!.

Anyway after Iruki used her big head jutsu to shut at Naruko,she had her do the the clone jutsu. Seeing a chance to impress her crush with her own skills in the clone jutsu,she poured her heart into it an gave it her all.

An failed spectacularly.

Other didn't know whether to laugh at or feel sorry for the sad pale as paper one legged three eyed obominaton that popped out from the smoke laying half dead on the ground , it was probably for the best it didn't have a brain of its own,if it did the only mercifully thing to do was to put it down to end it's suffering.

Well atlest this moment stayed canon, Naruko failed.

After that a few more students went up an passed signalling the end of the genin exams, an all the students mainly the civilian born once celebrated with their parents who were all waiting outside all proud of their children pass or no. Sakurai on the other hand was so tired after the exams that instead of heading home to be congratulated by his own parents, all he wanted was to find a place to passout on,oh look more soft grass!.

All the ones that did pass the exams,all bragged how they would grow up to be strong powerful ninja's an couple even aimed for hokage.

'pfft, good luck with that",Other thought sarcasticly," cause last time I check you lot all just get shafted for the top 10%,ergo the skilled rookie nine clan children..an Sakurai'

His musing was cut off by the sad site he nearly missed as Sakurai's closed his eyes for a nap on the ground , using his minds eye he saw in full view of a depressed naruko sitting alone on a swing with her head down clearly upset. Most people (aside from this village) would probably feel genuine sadness an pitty for the poor lonely orphan girl.

But not Other, no Other saw something else,something that caused a positivly pure evil caseir cat smile to spread on his face as a plan formed in his mind, what the spirit saw... Was rippend naive, easily trusting opertunity ready for the picking.

10 MINUTES LATER

"h-hey ah Naruko " ,Naruko's heard a tired voice say above her head, looking up she was surprised to see a sleepy an slightly irritated sakurai stand over him on the swing. A look of confusion flashed on his face as if the boy was having some sort of internal argument then a moment later signed as if loosing said argument.

"Sakurai-kun what are-"

"wanna get ramen with me naruko,my treat?" he said very reluctantly, cutting her off an signed as a look of shock came on her face actually bringing color back to her cheeks.

Sakurai knew he would deeply regret giving into Other's sudden ridiculous request the moment naruko hopped out of her seat on the swing with a near face splitting smile on her face an screamed so loud that the whole village or the atlest district they were in could hear.

"HELL YESS! "

...Other better have a damn good reason for making him go through this crap.

XXXXXXXXXX

AUTHOR'S NOTE/okama!:

HEY GUY'S, I UPDATED EARLIER THAN I PROMISED, WHY? CAUSE I LOVE YOU ALL.

*BARFING SOUNDS * that shit was so sappy it actually made me sick!.

Author : "Other?!, what are you doing here?, how is this even-"

"duh shit for brains, I'm the main character-

Author :actually it's sakurai-kun.

"-of this night terror you call a fanfic,so i can do anything I want when we're off script,by the way that reminds me, why the hell out of all the bodies you could put me in, why am I ,the great an magnificent Other, in spineless dipshit's mind of all people?, he's worthless as a ninja! "

Author :i needed a way of giving you character growth through-

"blah blah blah!, God you talk too much tubby,no wonder you don't have a girlfriend"

Author: ...waah!

"that's right keep crying like a little bitch, fucker, that ugly face you make while sobbing is sure to get your tiny dick wet faster, sign,why do I always have to deal with mangina's?, well any hoo see you next time folks an for all those who don't gave a fav, follow an review just remember"

"im watching you sleep motherfucker an unlike sakurai I don't need you breathing to survive"

"see yeah!,Oy bitch author! "

AUTHOR :"y-yeah, s-see yeah next time "


	4. Chapter 4

AUTHOR : HEY GUY'S SORRY I WAS LATE, WAS BUSY MAKING ENDS MEET AN YOU KNOW TRYING TO SURVIVE BEING BROKE, OH WELL ON WITH THE FIC!.

* * *

THE BREAKING POINT

For what had to be the hundredth time that afternoon Sakurai found himself both sighing an then cursing at the mischievous voice in his head for getting him into this crazy situation that ,he would just like to make clear, absolutely under no circumstances would he willingly be apart of if he wasn't being heavily bribed by the spirit for in return a full nights sleep with absolutely no interruptions for either questions or insane studying tasks.

Sadly at this point he would probably sell his soul for a nap, even just 2 hours would be godsent to the pink haired boy, but even still,staring down lack lustered at the half eaten bowl of soup,he had to deeply wonder, was it really worth...this?.

"Another ramen please!, an another for Sakurai-kun too "the human black hole that was Naruko Uzumaki said next to him on her stool as she stuffed her face with more ramen than should be humanly possible adding another bowl to the huge stack she had piled up in the time they had been there since practicaly dragged Sakurai to the ramen shop.

'just were does it all go? '

"No thanks I'm on a diet so-"Sakurais refusal was cut off by another bowl of steaming noodles being placed infront of him by a large ever smirking tan skinned woman Who looked to be in her late fourties or early fifties, but even still the slightly noticeable rinckles on her face did nothing to hide the proud smile on her face as she looked from her favorite blonde customer gobbling down bowl after bowl like it was her primary function , to the less than enthusiastic boy she had brought with her.

"Nonsense,your as skinny as a bone an it's my sworn duty as a high class mistress of the culinary arts to fatten you- er, I mean put some meat on those said bone's",the ramen shop owner said doing a ridiculous pose as if trying to look insightful an awe inspiring. Naruko nodded her head in reverence as if her words were that of holy scriptures from a major religion,sakurai just dead paned at the both of them shaking his head at the obviously crazy people who he had to sit next to.

"master of the culinary arts? ,this broad does know any kid with a plastic cup an a microwave can do her job right? "Other spook as he too deadpanned at the could only sigh once again an reached into his pocket to pay for both this unwanted meal an the half eaten one, he would take them both home if he had to he just wanted to go to bed. But before he could put the money on the counter her hand was stopped by the ramen shop owner who had a small smile on her face.

"no no no, your money won't be needed today young man, it's store policy-

"it's a stand not a store mom" an male voice cut in from the far back on the shop, showing someone else must be working in the kitchen.

"-to not charge first timers, especially if said first timer is my all time best customers boyfriend " she said smiling brightly an passing a approving wink to a very flushed Naruko who nearly choked on her ramen but just barely managed to fight a lump of noodles in her throat down,the person on her left was not fairing any better as a horror stricken Sakurai was pale an looked like he had just walked in on his parents fornicating in his room still had nightmares about that one time his mother had his father dress up as a slutty school boy an call his mom "sensei" as he tried to get "extra credit" for his "failing grades".

oh the child therapist had a field day with that one.

"Wait!, nonono, I am most certainly NOT her b-boyfriend! " Sakurai denied behemothly with his arms form in a 'x' infront of him to further push her absolute seriousness, not noticing the slight down trotted look the blonde next to him was showing for a second but hid it well by quickly stuffing her face with another bowl of noodles an using the large bowl while eating to slightly cover her blush.

But still for some reason the crazy old ramen maker just smiled again an nudged Naruko playfully at the side an winking again, "oh I get it, Naruko you lucky girl you've gone an hooked yourself up with one of those Tsundere boy's I've heard all about,play hard to get at first but are actually madly in love with the girl they like an lash out when they're own powerful overwhelming feelings get out of control, ohh to be young!",the chief chirped happily clapping her hands together like she was watching a novel based 'will-they,wont-they' themed love story play out before her very eyes while nodding to herself as if her words were solid facts making Sakurai gap like a fish out of water an Naruko blush even more at the wild imagination the chief had...but not to say she didn't Like the idea of it.

"hahaha, this broad is funny"Other said laughing uncontrollably ,' too bad here cooking tastes like spicy sea water though or I might just come here everyday to watch her fuck with people'

Rubbing his head in irritation Sakurai managed to surprise a migraine just long enough to get the record straight, "look ma'am ,me an Naruko" he said pointing at a surprised naruko who wondered where this was going.

"Naruko an I",the same male voice from the back kitchen commented, correcting Sakurai's bad grammar, guess he was still listening.

Grumbling curse words under his breath that his parents would wash his mouth out for an that other would be proud off, Sakurai continued, but this time with CORRECT grammar, "Naruko an i"he said again gritting his teeth, "are not in any way, shap or form romantically together! " he nearly shouted hoping he had finally put to rest this whole miss understanding that was blown waaay out of proportion, I mean really, him an Naruko-

' Naruko an I ' Other mentally corrected for his own amusement.

-was just ridiculous!, besides he was destined to live happily ever after with Satsuki-chan an their twenty beautiful future children , he just know it!.

"oh...i see.. "the ramen sales woman finally said with neutral look on her face as Sakurai's words finally sunk in, nodding in understanding she looked back at sakurai with a face that seemed perfectly calm an relaxed.

"wait for it",the male voice in the back spook once more as things grew too silent, an the air around the bar got cold all of a sudden, Sakurai was just about to ask what the male voice ment when the chief suddenly pulled something plastic out of her front pocket an placed in Naruko's hands with a dead serious look in her eyes, "now Naruko I know times have changed an it's not like it use to when I was growing up" she suddenly said with the serious look she wore never eased up a second as she lightly gripped her hand to express how important this speech was, "I personally I'm a old fashioned gal an think it's way too early for children your age to be going this far" he said as the hand holding the plastic started to shake.

'what is she talking about Other? ' Sakurai asked the specter, Just like Naruko being completely confused about what was going on, the closest thing sakyurai could think of that matched the mood they were in now was that time he was 9 years old an his mother gave him a long talk about never talking to strange woman, even if they had free sure did miss alot of free candy growing up.

"but seeing as there is not much I can do to stop you two an that headband on his head does make him a consenting adult under law so all I can do is help you both along an prey i don't have any more rugrats coming to my shop anytime soon " she said with a small chuckle at her own joke which naruko didn't get but Sakurai's eyes widened to dinner plate sizes as in his mind Other suddenly burst out in uncontrollable laughter,which started filling in the dots in Sakurai's head faster as he looked an the piece of plastic in the chiefs clenched hand with genuine horror.

"so please... Use protection! " the chief finished revealing a cherry red condom in Naruko's hand, shell shocking both ninja hopefuls into pitch white stiffness on their stools.

"I was planning on giving that to my son 50 years from now after my funeral so he could use it once, an only once! With his future rich damiyo wife,but since I'd sooner haunt any woman that dear come near my precious baby boy-

"I'm 17!" the male voice cut in angrily from the back.

"-it'll basically never get used, so I feel that as a concerned adult to help prevent you crazy lust driven kids from becoming parents too early !",she said seriously as if doing a great justice in the world. Naruko was blushing beet red still holding the condom as if was stealing her soul every second she saw it, an stammering incoherently about nonsense no one could make out, if you a inuzuka with advanced hearing you could probably hear snippets of words like "babies, Sakurai-kun an oh Kami-sama",every now an then as the girl twitched in her seat next to a still shell shocked Sakurai who's jaw was on the table in disbelief at the womans insane accusations.

"WHAHAHA!, I LOVE THIS OLD BROAD!,HAHA! ",if it was possible Other would of probably passed out from laughing too hard. When he eventually took over the world he would name a country after her, Just for this moment alone!, oh God his nonexistent sides!.

Finally coming down from his shock due mostly to others loud hawls of laughter, Sakurai slammed his balled fists onto the counter an rejected every bit of nonsense this wing bat Chief said. "what is wrong with you?!, me an Naruko -"

"Naruko an i"

"SHUT UP!" Sakurai shouted at the male voice in the kitchen trying to correct him again. Turning back to the confused cheif he continued where he left off, "are not, dating, neither going out an most certainly not.. Not... D-do-ing...t-

"each other " ,Other filled in mischievously enjoying the way Sakurai crumbled at the very disturbing though of it an gulped.

" that.. S- stuff!" he managed to finish refusing to call it by any other name ,as is the meir mention of the subject would summon his mother who would no doubt misinterpret the whole situation an start crucifying Naruko for just the possibility of, that...stuff, being her intentions towards her innocent baby boy.

"so your not having under age unprotected sex then"the Chief asked with a raised eyebrow.

"NOO! "Sakurai yeld.

"oh thank Kami, your using protection then " the chief said with a sigh of relief, ruffling a completely mortified Naruko's hair playfully , "guess I still got a couple more years before becoming a godmother huh Naruko-chan?, haha! "

Sakurai just started at the woman like he was seeing a alien creature for the first time.

"ARE YOU INSANE! "

sitting next to the inraged Sakurai who kept yelling at the ramen Chief was a Poor Naruko who looked like she wanted to crawl into a deep hole in the ground an die of massive embarrassment, the ramen shop owner was the closest thing she had to a strong willed mother figure, an here she was giving her condoms right infront of her crush of all people telling them to use protection , she silently preyed this was all just a bad dream like the time she dreamed that ramen didn't exist, she would much rather go through that nightmare than this one!.

Why did her first (un)official date with Sakurai-kun have to go like this?!. An why the hell was she still holding the the damn condom?!. Without a hint of regret Naruko flung the root of her embarrassment random in the busy streets of Konaha an take all its miss fortune it brought with it.

Xxxxxxxxx

"come on Moki-kun don't be like that," a smooth talking black heard woman with squinty dull blue eyes that just screamed player as she was on a date with her newest "challenge",a timid looking brown heared man who looked back at her suspiciously as they sat across each other in a fancy restaurant on the nicer side of konaha, oh the best for her future one night stands.

"I don't know Kimiko-chan, you don't have the best reputation amoungst the other men of the village, they all say you just want a quick 'ride'an then throw guys away when your done with them " the man now named Moki said with a slightly upset look on his face having second thoughts about his date's intentions that evening.

Placing her hand delecatly on his slightly bigger one Kimiko leaned over an kissed Moki, almost lovingly bring a blush to the man's lightly tanned face making her smirk internally, 'got yah', but on the outside had a small almost loving smile on her face,years of practice was put into make the face look almost genuine fooling even the most prudish men in her past, an it seemed to be working as the man who was just a moment ago vexted with her was now giving her a look of inderment,not unlike a puppy love struck school boy.

"I would never do that to you Moki-kun, your really special to me " she said holding his face with her other hand an rubbing it softly making the man melt at her touch. 'just too easy', she thought internally smirking even wider.

"i-i I... I'll give you a chance to prove them wr-ong " Moki mumbled out still feeling incredibly flushed from his dates actions.

she was incredibly charming an she knew it, she had him giving her his number in less 5 minutes in their first meeting the week before, they had been meeting up,flirting an occasionally heavily making out every day since then, but he wasn't a slut, he always remembered to stop her curious hands from reaching too far down his pants while whenever they were heavily making out at his home,for some reason she only wanted to go to his place whenever they meet up, which just added more fuel to his friends warmings of her just playing him for easy sex,even still, he was still going to give her the benefit of the doubt, but he could tell she was more than eger to go all the way, the woman was damn near down to her soaked panties the last time they had a very heated make out at his apartment. He could still remember the look of frustration she had when he pulled back his own pants covering his very excited member, once again denying her access.

This was their third official date, an secretly mokyi planned, if it went well an she proved to genuinely care more about him an their relationship... He would let her go all the way with him.

Leaning down an Kissing his hand gently ,Kimiko looked up with a charming smile "that's all I ask handsome ",she said with a wink making Moki have to fan himself with his menu pamphlet to calm himself down.

"d-don't think your out of the clear yet" he mumbled out still fanning."you still have to prove to me,you want more than just whats in between my legs " he said somewhat quickly as if he was still willing to deny her again if she pushed it.

On the inside Kimiko wanted to sneer an shout 'kami man!, will you stop being so stingy with your dick an just let me have some fucking fun already! ',but on the outside she kept her calm an pure on more of her charm.

"come on baby I'm not that type of girl anymore, I just want to be with you " she said making full eye contact with a flushed Moki who could feel his heart skip a beat at her words.

"r-really? " he asked almost completely swayed.

"if I'm lying then let Kami-sama show you a sign "she said really pouring on the bullshit, as if God would care if she used her name to get laid. She was a atheist anyway.

Just then, the front door of the restaurant was opened by another couple, unknowingly letting the wind blow in a red piece of plastic that then landed on kimiko an moki's table..

It was a cheery red condom.

*SLAT! *

Moki got out of his chair with a angry huff an walked out the door both leaving his meal an a downed Kimiko who holding her stinging face in pain an tentatively touched the red hand print on it.

"fuck me" she grimaced as she got to her feet an looked at her date leave the building an growled in irritation, "the hell does a girl have to do to get laid now a days! " she blurted out, not paying attention to the environment she was in.

"Ma'am, your going to have to leave " said the owner of the restaurant, a very vexted strict looking woman in her fourties who looked like she had enough on her plate already .

"Wait but I already ordered my food a-"

"security "

Before the player knew it she was tackled by 3 overly muscular security guards,two picked her up an the other opened the door to throw her out. All the while no one noticed the wind blow the condom off the table an trough the door back into the streets of Konaha to cause more untold horror an mischief .

/xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

WITH SAKURAI

she ways insane!

she had to be insane!. These were the thoughts of a very frustrated Sakurai Haruno who had his head on the table with a massive headache from the madness he had to endure for the past 15 minutes, an other's constant laughing didn't help with his headache at all.

"HAHAHoly FU-HAHAH FUCK HAHA, I'M GONNA MARRY THIS HALARIOUS BROAD HAHAHA! "Other was really lucky he didn't have any organs, or his lungs would of burned out by then from overuse.

Let's explore what happened shall we, after making it as simple as humanly possible that him an Naruko were not, nor ever a couple, especially not in a... A" physical " relationship, they were 12 damn it!.

But some how, SOME HOW!, the mad mad mad woman some how got it in her head that they were just a "shy couple of preteens with budding feelings for each other an was just both waiting for the right time to confess to one another properly an she was touched that they 'choose 'to confess at her ramen shop" .

After that Sakurai's left eye stared twitching an the smell of burnt toast was suddenly all he could smell. Oh look,a mortified Naruko was being patted tenderly on the back from a older brown haired older boy who sent constant looks of pity on both of them, he was also wearing a apron an with the picture of a steaming bowl of ramen on it. Well atlest now he knew who the male voice in the kitchen was

"there there, it'll be OK Naruko-chan, mom could of made this much much worse, like remember the time she tried to burn off my last girlfriends breasts with a hot knief when she saw her kiss me on the cheek? "

"that pervert better never come back or she'll loose more than just one nipple next time! " the chief said heatedly cutting into her son's conversation.

Shaking his head Kiyame went back to consoling his mortified little sister in all but blood. Failing miserably.

A sound of the shops roof curtains being moved out of the way was the only indication they all had as a smooth voice spoke "I hope I'm not interrupting anything am I? " the new voice said as Sakurai finally got his head up off the table an was surprised to see who the new comer was.

'about damn time', Other thoughts to himself with all traces of his previous joy from laughter gone instantly an instead a serious look was all that was on his face as from Sakurai's shared vision he saw who was speaking, 'I can finally get started on step one'.

"Mitsuki-sensei?,what are you doing here? ",the pink haired boy questioned, it was weird seeing the white haired woman out of the academy,or see her do anything social outside of talking to iruki really for that matter. while yes she had help teach them all for years but never once had she acted so casual, most times she had a contemplative look on her face as if constantly thinking, especially whenever Naruko was around but now she looked completely calm an content as she stood there looking at both him an Naruko was small smile on her face.

Sakurai for some reason found that smile very unnatural for some reason, especially seeing as other didn't seem to have any comments an became oddly quite all of a sudden putting the boy on edge, he didn't fully trust others judgements , for good reason too, but if just seeing Mitsiki could make the spirit act strangely mute, it brought great worry to Sakurai who was starting to notice small tiny strands of a dark aura leak out of the women for a moment then quickly covered it when her eyes landed on naruko.

He knew exactly what it was, he had both just been told what it was an felt it first hand from a hooded boy who apparently had a problem with him.

It was killer intent.

She kept accidentally leaking it everytime her eyes flashed to Naruko,he tried to asked other trough their mental link what was going on but the spirit was still silent no matter how much he probbed with questions. Finally Mitsuki-sensei answered.

"I just came here to get Naruko-san actually, I have some important things to discuss with her in private but I couldn't find her up till now, I should of known a ramen stand would of been the first place I'd find you" she said with a small chuckle that sakurai could just feel was empty an hollow but managed to fool everyone else as Naruko got up an walked over to Mitsiki as she lead her away to have that "discussion " she wanted. Leaving a very confused sakurai alone at his stool.

"hfft, didnt even offer to walk you home, kids now a days,have no class with boy's, I swear" grumbled the chief as she went back to cooking ramen. egnoring the tense mood Sakurai was feeling as the two walked off.

"yeah sure,an when she drops him off home I wonder if his mom will be waiting with a hot knief too" Kiyame grumbled sarcasticly going back into the kitchen not even noticing Sakurai getting up a leaving in the direction the academy sensei an student has went.

"it was just one nipple! "

"one too many! "

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

WITH SAKURAI 2 HOURS LATER

It was dark, the begging of night as the sun had just fully set moments ago an the sky had turned from a warm blue an orange to a very uminous black, too early for the stars to fully show making the already frightening woods he was running in seem far more dangerous than it already was that night, but dispite his fears he kept running forward,stricking the forest floor hard with his exhausted feet trying his damndest to make as much distance as possible from what was no doubt a death sentence behind him.

Even with laboured breaths from pushing his almost frail body far beyond what it was use to an sickening mix of sweat an blood sliding down his back he still managed to hold onto his viger put one step after another even at the treat of collapsing from exhaustion looming over his head he just held a firmer hold on the package he was carrying.

Feeling the still unconscious body of one Naruko Uzumaki on his back once again tensing in pain as another pient of blood trickle slowly out of her heavily bleeding abdomen was all the drive he needed to egnore the burning in his legs a little longer, he just preyed he could make it in time.

"run faster you idiot!, at this rate she'll bleed out before we even get there!" Other screamed in his head, which in a small way the boy was a little greatfull for, it distracted him from the horrible feeling of being covered in your classmates blood,"I'm trying Other!, this is the fastest my body can go under this much weight an -"

"do you want her to die?!"

"n-"

"well then run fucking faster!" Other screcthed not take anything excuses the boy at the still unconscious bleeding out Naruko's face using his minds eye other scrawled angrily, 'I'm not going to lose my best asset just because some white haired cunt was a sore loser ' he bitterly thought as he could feel the girls life force slowly dim down more an more an curse repeatedly as it did.

What fucking mess they had found themselves in.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

1 HOUR EARLIER

Sakurai didn't know why he was so curious about what the two we're up to but blamed his sudden need to follow them on the now silent spirit who had all week forced him to learn anything they came in contact with, not knowing things actually bothered him now thanks to other.

A poor excuse yes, an if Sakurai was honest with himself he knew why he was stalking them all the way to the top of the Hokage monument where Mitsuki-sensei wanted to talk with the blonde in private.

He was worried.

She was an Annoying super hyper active, brace knuckkle headed idiot who to be honest creepped him out whenever she tries to ask him out almost on a near daily basis even though he clearly wanted didn't want to even be seen with her an made it clear he would only ever want to be with Satsuki an would sooner eat dirt than hug her,but still bothered him anyway, did he mention idiot?.

But still dispite all this, he didn't hate the orange themed moron,... Well on a bad day maybe but for the most part he just saw her as a irritating goof ball who had a serious problem understanding what the word "no" means. Harmless ,stupid but harmless. Like a puppy chasing it's tail.

No wait that's adorable, can't compare that to Naruko. OK a donkey chasing it's tail,thats more like it.

Meaning on some tiny tiny level lower than his feelings towards the average donkey, he would of cared if something where to happened to her an he could of done something. An as crazy as it sounded even to him he didn't feel Mitsuki-sensei had good intentions for the girl at all, his new found K. I. D. (killer instinct detector) was going crazy every time the woman glanced at Naruko as they walked through the streets of Konaha together as no one paid them any attention even though to Sakurai he could clearly sense a huge amount of resentment an hatred practicaly rolling off the woman with every step, now Sakurai could tell even for a ninja she was a very good actor keeping on the falsely cheerful face as she chated with naruko an could fool most people who aren't trained to detect these suttle shifts in a persons mood but come on!, how the flip was he the only one feeling this!,she could even see a literal dark aura coming off the woman!, still nothing, nobody even batted an eye.

'hmm.. Could he be... a sensor now' Other thought in the boys mindscap, more than ever he was greatfull he could hear all of Sakurai's thoughts while his remained his own, it was very useful in his plans an now he had a new discovery that could potentially be on pare with his minds eye sight, it's seems Sakurai without knowing it has gained a form of sensory ability, probably why Mr. Badasses killer intent was so potent on him when in reality it was only above average for a genin. Sakurai was subconsciously sensing his emotions an the strong need to kill building up in Mitsuki.

If Other didn't know any better he would think had was in a male Karin Uzumaki instead of a male sakura. Interesting indeed, if he could get him to train this ability... Hhhmm, later first priority is step one of his the spirit had not just been fooling around while making sakurai study more an more all week for knowledge of the world, he still fully expected to take over the world in a grand plan surpassing all the bullshit plans the villains in the manga used an failed, yes he did admire the hard work an dedication people like Madara Uchiha put into their plans but he always shook his head at the obvious major flause in all their plans.

Like when Nagato faught Jaraiya's to the death he shouldn't of just instantly killed him when he was beaten an horribly mangled with one arm, he should of just used his paths on him then an there to absorbed Jaraiya's mind an soul like he would do with shizune an then know everything about Konaha, it's weaknesses an most importantly all the places Naruto could of gone into hide, (the land of the toads), stormed the place using the secret entrance in the woods, taken out all the toads an capture Naruto before he even starts learning sage mode.

Or even Obito, no ESPECIALLY Obito!, Other had never been so disgusted at a human being more than with Obito Uchiha for his constant "flip floppin".

I mean seriously the guys can't stick to a side to save his life!, literally!.

An his motives, oh boohoo I can't stick my dick in a 13 year old girl that died like 20 years ago, oh well guess I got to turn everyone into vegetables then an put all their minds in lalaland forever so I can have permanent wet dreams about a dead girl who would rather be with kakashi instead of me wah...

What Fuckry is this!.

Other was by means no a saint or even a nice person if he was honest, but compared to a lunatic like that who would help orcastrate the murder of his own sensei an kushina Uzumaki , the only people who ever gave a shit about him,which wouldn't be so bad in Other's opinion if it was to get the kyuubi that very night, it would make perfect strategic sense to attack an take the fox then, but nope ,for some reason rampaging the village with a mind controlled kyuubi seemed far more important than sealing it up for the resurrection of the 10 tails an after getting his ass kicked by Minato who later dies along with his wife what does he do?,run away!.

He had a fresh newborn baby with a fucking demon fox just sealed in him completely defenceless an ripe for the grabbing but what does he do?.

Leave it in the same village he now hates for "some reason? " to grow up an get stronger... Did the bolder to the head make this man retarded?.

Just thinking about how much he fucked up as a compitant villain pissed othter off to levels close to his hatred for the sage of sixth paths.

He made it his goal to not allow any giants holes like those in his plans to rule the world, lord knows he ain't gonna be trusting the "power of friendship " to pull it off.

Well he would actually, but not in the gay as hell "protecting my precious nakama" shonein way, the "minupulate the lonely fuckers in the world into laying their lives for him if asked way", that's why he had Sakurai take a depressed Naruko out for ramen to cheer her up, the Male version of the blonde would go to hell an back for sakura in the original world an even nearly getting killed several times just to get her Dark Knight back into the village, seriously what a simp!.

Other figured if naruto would damn near let Sakura walk all over him with nothing in return, not even a half decent hand job for his troubles, this world's female Naruto, after a couple of months half-assed of encouragement an false support would probably worship the mud he scraped off his shoe's.

Sure he would be taking advantage of a very emotionaly unstable,attention starved dumb blonde girl an basically be using her backwards sense of "friendship" to make her into his ultimate meat shield, but fuck it he didn't care, they were all fictional compared to him anyway.

what you think just because Other was in their world for over a week that He would actually start caring for them as equals?.

Hahaha!. Oh you poor simple soul, you don't know Other well at all, as far as he's conserned, "if I can't get anything useful out of you, you can go die off like fodder for all I care".

An he really means it too.

He's even minupulated Sakurai into giving into his curiosity an follow the two, as part of step one, why?.

Easy peassy, Other knows he needed to mix things up in the plot to get Sakurai more connections, be it with future friends or possible enemies, he needs the boys fame an name to raise an somehow make this sissy SEEM like a far more bigger threat than he really was, for that he needed to put the boy in situations that on paper seemed impressive but in reality other would know before hand that victory was 100% assured with minimal to no effort.

How does this apply to them following Naruko who now separated from mitsiki after they had their little talk?.

Again simple...he was going to stop her from taking the forbidden scrowll to mitsuki, well after he got a good look at it himself that is, so much high class secrets probably worth furturns on the black market, then do the "right thing " an hand over the scrowll to the third hokage an rat out Mitsuki with Naruko testimony backing him up an have Sakurai be modest while excepting the kages praise an to strengthen Naruko's loyalty to him if they offer to give him a reward for him actions ask for his "GOOD friend " naruko to be fully instated as a pasted genin dispite failing the exams.

It was a perfect plan, it would make Sakurai seem selfless an kind gaining the favor of the Hokage who actually believed that "will of fire" bullshit he constantly vomits out,it didnt take more than a couple days of looking at Sakurai's book of memories to figure out that so called will of fire was just indoctrination slogan to make children feel proud that their basically just killing people for money, which a fraction of said money just gets pokected by greedy politicians in the kunoichi an civilian they had pretty way of painting them as "wize elder's "who only care for the betterment of the psychopaths donza,the old war hacks even nuttier female dubble was still aloud high power in the council, Other had once thought of ratting the woman out to gain huge favor amoungst the villagers an gain the hokages respect, but after thinking of the pros an cons he reconsidered.

Pros, the village would be better off an many innocent lives would be saved from the sound invasion.

Cons,donza would probably have her hidden root operatives cut sakurai's head off a feed his body to rats for getting in her way.

Nope nope nope, he needed this body your all gonna have to take one for the team innocent lives.

No, the old war hawk will be left alone.. For now, if she ever tries contacting sakurai later in the future to join root an by that he ment, turn him into mindless puppet for the leaf, Other would trough the old broad under the bus an expose the existence of there being a huge underground root base under the village somewhere, probably won't be too hard find if Other could get his clutches on a very good tracker, maybe a Hyuuga?. Those creepy bugs eyes are good for something atlest.

But for now Other's first step is to build up Sakurai's non existent reputation, sure you could note the boy for his books smarts even other himself dispite all his tezzing would admit (only by thought) that the boy was a walking library of information with all the knowledge he had from years of study.

But the facts was being the best at theory didn't mean shit in the real world, he needed fame for outstanding feets of accomplishment on either the field ,skill or just plain power.

Non of which the boy had.

Back to the present, it didn't take long for Sakurai himself to put two an two together when he spied Naruko sneaking into the vault building that housed the late pasted hokage's many forbidden or high-class jutsu's an came sneaking out with a giant scrowll on her back an a smirk on her face as she sprinted away to what ever meeting point Mitsuki had reaction was to be expected.

"OH MY KAMI-SAMA!, NARUKO AN MITSUKI-SEN ARE TRAIT-! " his sudden scream of realization was halted by his left hand the suddenly clamped down on his mouth.

"Oy! ,quite down dipshit you want the whole world to know or something!"Other growled at his host not wanting to raise any suspicion from anyone near by an give away there location with a now confirmed stolled forbidden scrowll out there for him to copy down... Oh yeah an return.

After calming the boy down other voted for them to keep following the girl as other made a point that mitsuki was most likely just using the dumb girl in some trick an that Naruko probably doesn't even know what's in it much less trying to flee the village with it. Thought after thinking over the spirits logic he had to agree it was hard to imagine naruko going to this extreme as the girl's pranks didn't usually warrant execution like stealing a sacred scrowll would ,Naruko just plain didn't have it in her to do any of that. When he asked other why he suddenly cared so much for the blonde girl as to take her side an give her the benefit of the doubt, other lied an told him that he Wasn't on hers or anyone's side, it's just that it seemed so obvious the girl is being used that you would have to be a'reeeal dumb shit' to not see it.

Sakurai nodded accepting the answer as it seemed like exactly like something other would genuinely say only to puff his cheeks in anger a second later as his mind caught up to the underlined insult(you would have to be a reeeal dumb shit to not see it)

After a short round of banter they were hot on Naruko's trail hopping to catch the girl before she did something stupid... Aside from stealing a super important artifact that is. After a half hour of searching Sakurai finally noticed a orange blob at the corner of his eye several yards away from him an immediately registered it as the the girls signature God awful jumpsuit an turned his direction towards it.

"oh man, I can't even understand most of this stuff an half of it looks like jibberish! " naruko said moaning in disappointment as she sat cross legged under a tree with the forbidden scrowll fully unraveled on her lap, she was have a serious problem in decifering what was written on it, no she was not illiterate,well mostly not,she just couldn't understand the complex technique's an theory behind the various treasure troves of jutsu at her lap, non of it made any sense!.

" I mean seriously the stuff here sounds all made up or stupid, the activation steps of the 8 gates?,what do gates have to do with getting stronger?, multi-shadow clone jutsu?,I can't even make one clone why bother learn this.. Maybe later if the others suck too, OK now a I know this one is fake!, the flying thunder God!?, Who would name any decent jutsu something so dumb?, hate to see how bad that moron's kid's will turn out in life".

"I wonder if there is anything in here I can use to make my sexy jutsu even sexier!, oh man that would be great, I bet I'd get even higher marks if I make the crautch big-"

SMACK!

CRASH!

Naruko didn't even get to finish her dirty sentence as she was no laying face down in the dirt with a huge bump on the back of her head with a angry Sakurai standing over her with his right hand still clenched in his smocking fist.

"naruko you idiot!"

"oww,Sakurai-kun what was that for? " the girl whined in both surprise at her crushes sudden appearance an in pain dew to his hammer like fist.

"what was that for!?, what was that for!?, come here you little brat! " he said getting ticked off at the girls obliviousness.

Panicking Naruko tried to wave the boy off an scurry away only for Sakurai to grab his ankle,scaring the hell out her as she prepared herself for one his famous (I'm gonna stomp you into the ground Naruko) beat downs.

"I'm gonna kick your butt for making me worry about you,you idoit! "

"Aaahh, whatever it is I did I'm sorry! "

SMACK!

Meanwhile at the haruno house hold Mrs. Haruno out of nowhere suddenly felt like a sudden kin ship was just formed between her an some other unfortunate soul, or more likely just a side effect of the massive concision from her own austrag egg sized bump due to her still peeved husband's frying pan.

The men in her husband's family were always violent when emotional, hopefully her sweet innocent baby boy didn't take after her father in that regard.

Back to sakurai

After naruko recovered from her 5 minutes of being used as a emotional punching bag she was fully questioned as to why she stole the scrowll by a still upset Sakurai an she told her what Mitsuki said.

"it's a test, Mitsuki-sense said that if I can get this thing an learn one jutsu from it I get to pass the genin" the naive blonde said brightly at the thought of passing this "makeup exam" no seeing the grim look spread on Sakurai's face.

Pating the scrowll with a small frown she got back to reading it, "but the only problem is must of this stuff is either too mixed up or bawards for me to understand an what else is left sounds so lame, I mean what type of jutsu is a shinigami death seal?, who named that one reads more manga than little kids do!" the girl went on complaining at the odd names for some of histories most dangerous jutsu's an technique's while sakurai just gapped at the girls ignorance as she proceeded to call the hand signs for the standard summoning jutsu dummer than the advanced training techniques to activate a wind release.

'how in the hell did this thing have such low security on it!? ' the boy thought in wonder as to how bad konaha's security must be.

In his mindscap Other was drooling with a look of pure greed as Naruko named high-class to forbidden Technique's one after the other, if he could just get his hands on a could he could be set for life if he sold them!.

"well isn't this a surprise ,I could of sworn I told you to come alone brat"

The voice behind them put fear in sakurai's heart as he spun around in shock.

"oh Mitsuki-sensei, sorry about Sakurai-kun being here, I guess he was just looking for me an fund me here trying to learn a jutsu, this won't make me lose any marks right?" Naruko said simple mindedly as the woman started smirking darkly.

"THE FUCK IS SHE DOING HERE! " Other screamed as the new arrival was far ahead of schedule, 'this is bad, Iruki was supposed to come here first, then this crazy broad, what changed it!? '

"oh well no matter you've got what I asked for anyway " she said gesturing to the scrowll on the ground.

"yeah",Naruko said scratching her head, "it was pretty hard to get too with all the chunin guarding it, but that didn't stop me! " she bragged puffing out her chest with pride in her stealth skills.

"oh really now,thats quite the feet, I should reward you then" the chunin senseSaid walking closer with one hand behind her, nartuko just thought she was reaching to give her,her head band for passing the "make up" exam.

"awesome!, you here that Sakurai-kun!, we may even be on the same team together an-"

She was cut off by a burning sharp pain suddenly bursting in her lower abdomen ,with her face filled with shock so great it blocked out the shouts of her name from a horrified Sakurai as she looked down at the middle of her orange jumpsuit an saw a large grey kunai handle sticking out of it that was slowly being covered in blood, her blood. All the while the white haired sensei was smirking like a mad woman.

"enjoy the reward "

As the realization took, the world around the girl started to blur as blood started heavily staining her jumpsuit turning the front into a bright patch of red ,her legs buckled an made her fall to her knees holding her gut in pain as the shock started to wear off an her wide eyes stared with the look of utter betrayal at one of the few people she trusted.

"oh don't give me that pathetic look demon, I did you favior by making your death this easy, some sick fucks in the village who are still pissed about what happened 12 years ago would torture you for days, then only kill you after you beg for it, honestly you really should be thanking me",the mad woman said as Sakurai rushed to naruko's side propping her up as she couldn't even sit up on her own without causing more damage to herself with how dead the blade was.

"Naruko!,oh kami can you stand!? "the boy said frantically in worry temporarily managing to take his mind off the crazy instructor who had clearly gone rogue an focus entirely on the badly hurt girl he was holding as he tentatively tried to pull out the weapon causing screams of pain to shoot out of the girls now bleeding mouth.

"AAHH!, please stop, it hurts too much! " she screamed as Sakurai just bearly pulled at the blade all his efforts did was just cause the blood to spill out more putting naruko in a higher level of shock making her breath Eraticly an nearly faint from fear of dying but was only able to stay contiousness thanks to Sakurai who kept telling her dispite his own fears that it was gonna be OK,he murmured over an over again clutching her slowly becoming knum hand, most likely to try an convince himself not really her but it helped at seeing this the traitor frowned an the scene.

"hey!, pay attention you damn brats the funs just getting started,i still have time before the anbu get anywhere near here so let's have some fun shall we! " the mainiac said with sick glee as she made eye contact with a scared stiff sakurai who could clearly see the unrestrained killing aura that wafted off the woman like a plague as she looked at them with hunger.

He was frozen, he didn't know what to do, this was different than the time with the hooded boy in class, this was pure blood lust staring him down, mitsuki really planned on killing him.

Just then without his command his left arm moved on its own an reached into his weapons pouch an quickly pulled out 4 pellets trowing them down on the ground causing a huge cloud on smoke to erupt from the smoke pellets covering the field an surprising Mitsuki an Sakurai. Just as he was wondering what was has contacted by his spirit.

"Oy, dipshit what the fuck are you just standing around for,this smoke won't last forever, grab the girl an go! " Other shouted pushing the boys arm to latch onto the girl pulling her up to Sakurai's back as a very bloody piggy back ride as sakurai hauled ass as fast as he could out of the smoke to a random direction hopping to get to a hospital in time an far far away from mitsuki who was shouting in the smock death threats an curses.

"I'LL FIND YOU, YOU LITTLE SHIT! "

XXXXXXXXX

PRESENT TIME WITH OTHER

How could he of not made the proper counter measures for situations like this, a number of plans could of been made if he had just given step one more though and now he they were, a useless boy running like a madman covered in the blood of a half dead girl on his back while a peeved spirit yelled at him to go faster.

Shameful, fucking shameful, he,who was planning to supposedly take over the world couldn't even complete the very first fucking step in his own plans without it ending up in a complete an total cluster fuck!, to make matters worse they still had atlest another 10 minutes of running before they made it to the nearest hospital.

Fuck fuck fuck!

"where do you think your going" spoke a strained voice as out of nowhere in the darkness sakurai was slammed at his side by a sudden sucker punch that sent him an his "passenger " sailing off the ground an crash hard into the dirt, luckily for the near morally wounded unconscious Naruko,Other manipulated Sakurai's left arm at the last moment to pull her body infront on the boy making him take the full damage as they hit the rough forest floor causing several cuts an bruises to appear on the boys arms an legs from tumbling on the ground with one arm'the one other controled', holding Naruko protectively from, keeping her already critical condition from turning even worse.

"Kami, that demon bitch must really be sucking your dick like something special for you to go this far boy" the laboured voice spoke again from the shadows as Sakurai dispite the horrible pain he was in manage to find the strength to get up an pull out a kunai with a shaking hand an stand protectively guarding naruko.

"oh what's this?,your still going to play pretend hero for your near corpes of a classmate, tell you what since she's going to die anyway I'm in no rush,ill give you some more time to beg for you life before I cut you down, haha! " the voice said chuckling darkly as foot steps were getting closer behind him making him spin around to sloppily deflect a kunai sent from behind, something that would of easily killed him if othter had not been the ever watching eyes in the back of his head.

"haha not bad, but as I was saying, I'm in no rush, killing you would be extremely simple at this point,maybe you stood a fraction of a chance when the demon was still kicking "the voice said clearly indicating to the still motionless Naruko who's once bright tan skin was now becoming a very unhealthy shade of white from bloodloss.

"but now"

The voice said finally stepping out of the shadows showing the mad crucked toothed smile of his once respected academy sense who simply oozed bloodlust as she started down the two with the same look a staved cat would give a fat mouse.

"you mine to play with " she said finishing with a strange glint in her eye making Sakurai even more terrified than he already was. An it showed as mitsuki could clearly see the look of fear in the boy's big green eyes.

She licked her lips.

" you know.. " she said braking her trance of insanity that she was just in as a thought formed in her head. While staring particularly longer at a still shaking sakurai an slowly circling him the say way a starved lion would.

"I've always been so focused on my mission, gathering information for Orichimaru-sama, getting resources, trying to fit into this garbage village an be a 'good role model' that no one would suspect " she continued circling a very weary sakurai passing quick glance's at him from his back to front ,inspecting his Lilith form as if she was seeing him for the first time an sending him odd looks that sent chills up his spine.

"with all that on your Plate.. it wouldn't be hard to believe one gets... Stressed at times and needs release to calm one's nerves ",she said suddenly disappearing in a swirl of leaves an reappearring behind the boy frightening him as she reached out with one hand grabbing his mouth before he could scream an used the other hand pressed up against his chest feeling up his smooth flat surface with a very carnal look on her face while the boy struggled helplessly in her arms.

"hmm, yes nice tender and above all, young, Just how I like em ",she said holding him closer to her face against his will ,her nose touch his soft skin an inhaling deeply into the nap of his neck, "ohh, fuck yes~" she moaned out in perverted bliss as she took a few more wiffs of his cologne mixed with his natural musk produced from the sweat he had form running. An blood..

Coming down from her high with now dilated eyes the size of pin pricks an cruel wide smile, she spoke again, but this time with a hunger in her voice, "you have no fucking idea how hard it is for someone like me with my.. Needs, to constantly be restraining myself when everyday I'm surrounded by little boy's like you at the academy running around in tight shorts an looking at me with trusting naive eyes, ".she said rubbing her hand down slowly at the crotch of the boys pants.

"It was fucking torture,fucking torture, atlest with Orichimaru-sama I could have pick of any young boys in the dungeons I wanted for the night an even kill them afterwards if I wanted to after they break, but here in konaha?, hahaha these prude fuckers would string me alive if they knew all the things I wanted to do with their little brats on a daily bases"she trowing her head back laughing at that one as her lust for pedophilia was a perfectly acceptable thing to joke about. ", so for the past 2 years I've been on a real bad dry spell but now I have a sweet little cheery to play with...an pop " mitsiki smirked licking the side of sakurai's neck making him squirm even more, witch was futile as the traitors hold on him was strong an he stood no chance of over powering the mad woman.

"maybe when I'm done I'll keep you with me Sakurai-kun,could use something to keep my bed warm at night it's gets real chilly in sound at this time of year "she whispered sending trails of hickeys down the boys neck making him flinch.

"or I could just kill you after I get off" she smirked at seeing the tears rolling down his eyes

Sakurai couldn't help anymore an started sobbing as he knew what was going to happen to him as she revealed more an more of her sick thoughts. "day in an day out I have to stop myself from grabbing one of you little Shits ,hold you down on my desk an have my way with you till you call me mommy ",her hand had moved slowly from his pants crutch to the border on his pants making him jerk in resistance even more which she silenced with a quick jab to the stomach making his eyes bulge as the air left his lung an probably fracturing a rib as the world turned hazy for a moment.

"uh uh uh, bad boy Sakurai-kun,i should punish you for that, later, for now I'll take my time ",she said mockingly, ripping off the first layer of clothing on the boy, his red shirt revealing his bare skin making her salivate more at the many things she could do to him, invitationing several bite marks an bruises all over his perfect skin an shivering as the thought making the space between her legs moist.

"now let's see if it's not just that cute forehead of yours that's big shall we " she said darkly as she was seconds away from pulling down his black short's when suddenly 3 shurenken shot into her arm making her scream a let go of the sobbing Sakurai who took his chance and sprang out of her hold an scurrying over to the Naruko who all this time had not moved from the spot she was left in. She was still breathing, but only in shallow breaths, without help it was only a matter of time.

Grunting in pain pulling out the last star out of her arm Mitsiki growled at her saroundings watching on full alert for any more attacks, non came.

"come out Iruki I know it's you!, only you use these shuriken " she said glancing at the family symbol iruki ingraved on all her tools to honor her fallen parents, it was dead give away to anyone who knew her well enough.

As Mitsuki expected as very angry iruki stepped out of the shadows into the moonlight with kunai in hand.

"Mitsuki as my as of now former friend I'll give you the chance to explain yourself, what madness has taken hold of you!? " iruki demanded, she had only recently gotten notified that Naruko had stolen the forbidden scrowll an had immediately went searching for the trouble making girl adement in finding her quickly before she got found by anyone else, God forbid someone who still had grudges towards the girl for hosting the kyuubi were to find her first, Iruki was no fool, she knew some of her own comrades were practically foaming at the mouth at the thought of finally having a good reason to bare their weapons on the whole fiasco just put a huge target on naruko's head.

But when she finally zeroed in on the girls surprisingly dimmer chakra signature that usually shined brightly.

She was disturbed greatly by what she saw, Naruko her favorite student dispite all her problems ,covered In her own blood ,pale white laying unmoving on the ground an a half naked sakurai clearly being molested by deranged Mitsuki.

She was beyond livid .

Smirking even while her arm was bleeding Mitsuki answered"well isn't it obvious,i was just enjoying a little celebration on the account of me both slaying a demon an getting my hands on the forbidden scrowll "she said patting the giant scrowll strapped to her back.

"now if you'd excuse me I still have some unfinished business to tend to "the traitor said walking closer to where a petrified Sakurai was next to Naruko both elevating her head on his shoulder while slightly using her opened jacket that was hanging off her to shield his half naked body from Mitsuki's view .somehow the site of her soon to be rape victim hiding scared behind the bloody near corpes of the villages demon vessel turned on the sick woman on even more as her sick fantasies started involving more than just Naruko's blood being spilt that night, now if only she had some rope an candle wax, oh well guess same old fashioned ninja wire will have to do.

Before she could even take one step forward her path was blocked by Iruki who shushined infront of the two academy student's protecting them with kunai raised glaring down at Mitsuki like a mother bear protecting it's cubs.

"what?, you can't be serious here Iruki, you an I both know you've never been able to beat me an you choose now to fight me while I clearly have the upper hand ,come now ,an I thought know-it-all's were supposed to be smart" she said trying to discourage her now ex Comrad who didn't seem swayed an just gripped her kunai tighter an gritted her teeth trying to think of a plan.

"the upper hand huh?, how'd you figure that, the way I see it your already wounded an I'm at full health"she said trying to stall for time as she searched for ideas on how to tackle fighting Mitsuki, as much as she hated atmiting it especially in this horrible situation but Mitsuki was right, ninja to ninja mitsuki was stronger than her by a notable margin to make matters worse it's not just her life she had to worry about but also the lives of her students.

She couldn't afford to lose.

For a moment it was as if time slowed down as the two chunin stared each other down from across the forest floor, one with a serious look of sheer determination an the other with a look of borderline insanity, it was hard to believe the day before the two were eating lunch together like best friends while grading papers.

In the blink of an eye, they shot off at one another, both brandishing razor sharp kunai creating sparks in the air with every clash they made moving at speeds the average civilian wouldn't be able to track as they attacked each other with moves an techniques going beyond the friendly spare's they had before.

Sitting there on the forest floor with a look of awe on his face Sakurai witnessed his very first taste of trained experienced ninja's go toe to toe in actual life of death battle, he would if stayed there gaping even longer if it wasn't for other screaming in his head,"what are you waiting for dipshit!?,come on move while their busy! "

Oh Sakurai wanted to more than anything,he knew he was less than worthless in this battle an would more than likely slow his only sane sensei down by interfering an costing all their lives in the process,but to just up an abandoning iruki to fight the mad woman alone felt wrong, konaha always preached team work an unity from day one of entering the academy, could he really leaving her to save his own skin?.

"stop fucking around dipshit! " the spirit said cutting into his moral thoughts, "we can't do shit to this bitch, we tried an the result of that is on deaths over there "he obviously ment naruko who wasn't even breathing anymore ."we need to cut our losses an go, if being called a coward is your fucking hang up then don't think of it as that!, we're surviving another day! " Other shouted finally getting the boy to stand up an slowly back away from the fighting an after another shout from the spirit he started sprinting away Egnoring the cold wind on his bare skin an the blood on him slowly drying.

"but what about sensei?, she can't beat her without-"

"don't give me that shit, you know damn well we're just a liability, if the broad has any chance beating her we have to leave it up to her an get out of the way" he said lying easily through his teeth, he knew for a fact Iruki would loose, if her male counterpart couldn't win against Mitsuki's then why would she fair any better without any help like in the manga, Iruka had a lucky as fuck Naruto spamming out hundreds of clones helping him out, but his female counterpart naruko was probably already dead an would be nothing more than food for the crows by morning .

Other clenched his fists in anger at that, 'just when I thought I was finally making progress... This damn unfair world sets me back by leaps! '.he had plans for Naruko,big plans, she was supposed to be his weapon, his tool for Warfare an destruction a loyal servant who would serve him out of her illogical affection for Sakurai,now she was nothing but a wasted asset!.

Yes he had other targets an side projects in mind but that girls potential was supposed to be his pinical of strength, having a demon carrier at beck an call would help assure his goal of world conquest...

'No more mistakes, from now on, every moment will be put into my path of conquest '

"an just where do you think your going!" said a inraged Mitsuki who appeared high above them in the trees with a giant shuriken covered in blood in hand, "I was gonna play with you for a while but now after all the trouble you've caused I'm just gonna finish you here" she said spinning the giant shuriken in his hand.

"die! " at her shriek the shuriken was sent at full-speed aimed directly at his head, at that moment Sakurai's entire life flashed before his eyes even blocking out the stream of curses Other was breathing at staring impending death coming straight at them. They couldn't move, it was too quick, it couldn't be dodged.

"Sakurai!"

blood flow in the air an sprinkled all over the boy covering his now tangled pink hair in red crimson.

"i-iruki -sensei" he murmured in disbelief as the woman leaning infront of him caught out another gob of blood,sever internal damage caused by the giant weapon now sticking deeply into her back an the very tip of one of it spikes poking out of her chunin vest at her stomach. She had used her own body to shield him.

"th-thank ka-mi... I got h.. Here in t-ime" she croaked out looking down at the shocked boy with a releaved face dispite feeling tremendously pain.

"well isn't this Touching, sensei an student sharing a moment together during battle, too bad I'm gonna have to kill you both now" the traitor mocked walking towards them perpusly slowly to enjoy the look of resentment on his ex-comrands pained face an terror in Sakurai's.

Brandishing a fresh kunai she grinned wickedly at Iruki struggling to stay contiousness while glaring with all her hate at the white haired madwoman. "its really a shame Iruki, you were so close too, Just had to hold me off long enough for the anbu to get here but instead all their gonna find is 3 coprses, well most of 3 corpes, I'll probably have to cut off the demon bitches head as proof I took her down, orichimaru-sama might even promote me for killing the villages best weapon before it became a real problem later on an the small bounty on you head too will make ok traveling money till I reach the hidden sound" she said off handedly as if butchering people's body parts for money was a perfectly normal topic.

At this point like many times that night Sakurai prayed to whatever God that existed that this was all just a nightmare, that he would wake up safe an sound in his room in father's warm arms an be far far away from anything related to this woman, no, demon!, in human form... He just wanted to go home..

"Sakurai..,Oy dipshit snap out of it! "the voice in his head shrieked snapping sakurai out of his mental breakdown.

"we need to get up an end this bitch now while she's still talking , it's our only shot of surviving tonight " the spirit spoke.

'...'

"Oy!, didn't you fucking hear me we have to-"

'...t up.. '

"what are yo-"

'shut up... Shut up shut up shutupshutup! '

"sakurai calm down we-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! " Sakurai screamed outward startling Iruki an making Mitsuki raise a eye as the boy kept screaming with his hands clasped to his ears an fresh tears running down his blood shot eyes.

"you caused this!" he accused frantically, confusing both chunin.

"my life was perfect before you came along an I started listening to you!, you monster!, evil damn demon! " he screamed fully diving into hysteria as the built up pressure of the passed week lack of sleep an now impending death finally started chrushing his fragile Mitsuki an Iruki the boy just sat there openly sobbing an babbling madness screaming at a invisible person to leave him alone. Clearly he was having a mental breakdown.

"ha.. Haha. WHAHAHA!, holy shit, the kids lost his damn mind!" the traitor said laughing darkly at the turn of events," haha good job Iruki, look what you gave up your life to save hahaha, he's even crazier than me haha! "

"Sakurai.." Other said one last time.

'just... Leave me alone ' came the weak emotionless reply as most of his locked up emotions were spent cursing him off, he was too empty to care anymore.

After a moment of silence other spoke "I will, I promise " he said making sakurai head pick up for a moment, "I'll leave you alone for good an never come back,i just need you to follow my orders one last time " Other said bluffing, he had no intentions of leaving or even knew if it was possible without giving Sakurai serious brain damage but he would out lie the best politicians in the world if it meant getting Sakurai to cooperate.

"y-you promise "

"I swear you won't hear me again by tomorrow, that is if you survive tonight "

"...ok, what.. What do you need " Sakurai said agreeing with the said of hopelessness clear in his voice.

"Just do exactly as I say"

"well that was a good laugh but your times up, say goodby-"

"now Sakurai!" at Other's signal a huge puff of smoke sarounded the forest signalling a jutsu of some form was used. "what you think you can hid in the smoke again boy!?, well think again you little -" she stopped mid-sentence to block 2 kunai aimed for her head at the left, "hah found you brat! " she screamed chucking her own kunai into the direction his attacker launched them from, "it's a billion years too early for little Shits like you to take on real ninja like me"

"Oy fucker, take this! "a voice said behind her making her flip back just in time to miss a axe kick from a surprisingly serious looking sakurai who held in his hands two kunai ready to cut.

At this the traitor snickered, "from coward to crazy to all of a sudden brave, this really is the worse generation,you kids just don't know when to make up your minds "

"oh I've made up my mind alright, "Sakurai said, "like what I'm gonna put on your grave stone, here lay's Orichimaru's bitch,may she be skull fucked by demons in hell" he said smirking as Mitsuki became inraged an charged blindly at the boy with an wide swing hopping to cleave him in two only to freeze in shock as his blade an arm just went right through him like he wasn't even there.

"what...?"

*STAB*

looking down in horror mitsuki saw a pair of small hands coming out of the now confirmed clone holding with great grip a kunai that was halfway into mitsuki's chest, right in the heart.

"surprise motherfucker " the clone said smirking then poping out of existence leaving a shacking sakurai behind who he hid behind him using the thick smoke for cover.

Mitsuki couldn't even comprehend what happened before her fatal wound made her fall to the ground dead on impact which just pushed the knife deeper into her heart. Standing there looking at her dead body looking at his own hands in guilt an shame at what he had just done to another human being, Sakurai did the only thing anyone boy under that much pressure would do... He fainted.

Just before he cunked out of contiousness he herd foot steps an shutting, he should probably be concerned but.

But he was too tired, he just wanted sleep.

A deep sleep. "

XXXXXXXXX

AUTHOR 'S NOTE/OKAMA

AUTHOR :well... That escalated quickly..

Other :no fucking shit Sherlock,im mean the hell man!,I like dark shit too but the fuck was that!?

AUTHOR :oh your worried about naruko-chan?, well you se-

Other : the fuck are you blabbing about!?,worried!?,I'm more "worried " about you making me sound like a weak little bitch in this chapter practically begging dipshit to get shit done!

AUTHOR :THAT'S the part that bothers you?, nothing else in this chapter upset's you, not even sakurai almost being raped?

Other : hey as far as I'm concerned there's no other way that faggots getting laid unless it's with a confused lesbian

AUTHOR :...what is wrong with you.

Other :...your story writing.

...

...

...

AUTHOR :...see you next time fokes, I... I think I need a drink... Jesus.

Other :oy, don't touch my special Jin you bitch author!

AUTHOR : PLEASE REVIEW, BEFORE THIS MANIAC KILLS ME!

other : YOU FAT FUCKER!,YOU DRANK IT ALL!

AUTHOR: HHHEEEELP!


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto an naruto shippuden is probably of some dick with a pencil blah blah blah who cares, fuck you an your copy right infringement, I stopped caring after chapter 2,your turn bitch author.**

 **Uh uh, what my ASSOCIATE was trying to say is we own nor claim to own any property or brand use in this fantasy based parody, this was purely based on fun not profit.**

 **As if someone would pay you for this shit.**

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

"well if no one else is gonna say it... The hell is wrong with our security?,I mean seriously a child just walks in an takes one of our sacred artifacts an nobody in a NINJA village noticed?, the hell man!" a blonde haired kunichi said to the crowed of jonin in the room with her as they were all currently in a small mock meeting in the hokage's office disgusting the events the night before.

Needless to say ,it could of gone smother.

"she's got a point!, last time a breech in security like this happened we nearly lost the hyuuga heir seven years ago!" another jonin stated baring her knuckles at the kages desk in outrage at the security breach, she would normally get reprimanded for such a action if not for the fact that most of the room was in the same hectic mood over the news.

"I still can't believe the ovaries that hidden cloud ninja had on her, to try an sneak around snatching up kids in that creepy "we see everything " clan, cloud most of been desperate as hell to try pulling that shit" came the crude remake of one of the very very few male joins in the room, the ex-student of the slippery snake himself. Lucky before he could keep talking the kunoichi next him held him back with a calming hand an tried to get them back on track.

"let's try to stay focused here people, hokage-sama, what of the scroll,was it recovered?,I've only heard rumors of the legendary power it holds, I shudder to think what It could be used for in the wrong hands"

"did the girl learn from it,is the village in danger? " someone in the back piped in.

"what of the boy?, we were informed another child was involved, he was the civilian raised academy graduate, is he alright,the reports were very vague in detail hokage-sama, only confirmation noted Was The well deserved death of the traitor" ,Asuna, the third hokages own daughter chipped in actually seeming interested in a meeting, a first in long time if you asked her mother.

"I still can't believe a moll was under our nose the entire time an so close to the children noless " a glasses wearing ninja up front said to herself in wonder as the woman next her looked panicked an angry.

"my poor nephew was one of that bitches students in his second year of the academy, if that monster or that demon girl even once laid a hand on him I'll -"

"enough " the large said instantly quitting the room.

"but hoka-"

"SILENCE "

Thou to an onlooker it may have only seemed she had only raised her voice a little an was just sitting calmly in her desk ,but in truth they would be horribly wrong as a powerful near inhuman level of killer intent was practically pooring out of the old woman as the effect took its hold an shut everyone up emediatly. No one was foolish enough to confuse this 3 times war veteran for a simple old helpless woman with one foot in the grave.

Her title was goddess of kunoichi for a reason.

"now I'm only going to say this onces, it's been a long few days for everyone an all this shouting is beyond useless."she said ending the feeling of death clouding the room reliving everyone in a miles radius of the kage tower. She had already gone through a similar meeting with the council an didn't feel the need to put up with even more bullshit this week.

"as for the rumors going around I will answer them in the order an detail I see fit, I may respect deplomacy as a person but as hokage my word is law for those that give their lives to this village understood"she quickly got affirmative nods from all the jonin, even the usual trouble makers we're attentive an serious.

"now then, first an for most I wish to confirm the rumored thief attempt by the academy teacher mitsuki, she had masterminded-

Several snorts were heard.

"-the whole scheme using young naruko uzumaki as a scapegoat incase the burgelery went south" ,she said gauging their looks, many had disbelieving looks, but not out of shock of their being a traitor but for the fact that a stupid plan like that actually worked!.

"after a thorough investigation of mitsuki's apartment an background we've discovered evidence that mitsuki was a plant for many years an Infact was a devoted follower to my ex-student, orichimaru "the air grew tense as a certain dango loving shinobi had his normally mischievous brown eyes locked in a hateful gaze as if the very mention of his ex-sensei was forbidden to say in his presence.

ALOT of issues there, an even more people were less stupid to bring them up. Easing the tension with cough the third continued as kunoichi took a few cautious steps away from the angry snake summer.

"ehem, it is even confirmed from the autopsy that mitsuki had been taking gene altering drugs that were no doubt created by orichimaru as the chemicals found in her body had similar traits to the ones found in orichimaru's old abandoned labs used for testing a certain high level forbidden seal, which by the way is a A Rank secret so don't even bother asking which, although I suppose some of you have already guessed which one"

Half the room had cleared to the other's side as the purple heired male in the room looked like he was ready to murder someone .

 **XXXXXXX**

 **Somewhere in the hidden sound**

"hhmh, that's funny, I'm suddenly in the mood for sweets, servant boy fetch me dumplings! "

"but we're out orichimaru-sama "

"then buy some damn more!,an some tea too, it's great with dumplings "

"the fuck is up with her today? " a guard watching the whole thing said to another who shrugged.

"I don't know, period? "

"period" the first guard agreed

"is that even possible at her age? " a third guard asked

"how the fuck should we know ?"

 **XXXXXXXXX**

"hokage-sama, if I may ask who put an end to the traitor, if what you say is true an the seal we all have in mind was used who was the one strong enough to take her down?, thou I respect her judgement an skill as a kunichi it's hard to believe iruki-san executed her in all by herself, even at normal levels mitsuki had already proven herself the superior fighter"a bespectacled ninja with a clipboard upfront asked as whispers of "ass kisser was murmured in the crowd ".

"ahh, very perceptive of you ebizu, that is current in your theory, mitsuki had iruki beaten hands down an was almost killed that night" the third confirmed.

"then who stepped in, was it one of the jonin here?, asuna-sempi maybe? " another jonin asked gesturing to the chain smoker who was on guard duty that night as punishment for insubordination the week before, said woman denied with a shake of her head an shrugged having no idea herself.

"no, it was sakurai haruno " the third said plainly.

"...who? " a kunichi asked as just like everyone else she had no idea who that was.

"sakurai haruno " the hokage repeated without skipping a beat with a slight amused tone in her voice as she could practically see the question marks spear over her subordinates heads.

"..is she an anbu member?" one asked.

"no no, not anbu an she is actually a he by the way" the third corrected actually enjoy the game of guess as one by one they all gave different guess to who sakurai haruno was only to fail each time an make the small playful side of the old woman savior the only one not participating was her daughter of course ,she didn't feel like playing into her mother's game,she had already had a childhood full of that.

"...well what is he?" a ninja said giving up, "is he ,a specialty trained ninja from a high respecting clan?, maybe a hyuuga, I've heard they're really producing good shinobi in their bloodline"

"wrong again,as far as I'm concerned young sakurai hasn't had any extensive training outside of the standard academy basics an technique's an his family has no recorded history of coming in contact with a bloodline trait, he's actually the first in his family of murchents to show any interest in becoming a ninja an from what I gather it was mainly just to get a girls attention,he Infact just past his genin exams a few days ago "

The room was quite.

"...your shitting us" asuna said in disbelief.

"language, an no I'm being completely serious "

"so your telling us, a 12 year old BOY took out a mid level chonin doapped up on orichimaru level enhancers where as his own chonin sensei couldn't even faze him? "

"yes"

"what's in that pipe your smoking mom?"

"just nicotine as always asuna"

"bullshit! "

"language again , an no really, take drag for yourself, nothing but the good stuff "

"no not that!, I'm talking about the kid! There's no way any of that is true,you most of finally gone cena-"

"asuna-chan... are you questioning me as a sound leader? " the third said in a soft tone that sank into the heart of everyone in the room as if the devil himself was gripping them. If the killer intent before was bad this foul, foreboding and borderline evil feeling coming off the old woman now was atlest 5 times worse than before! ,for hells sake a few newbie jonin already passed out!.

"n-no, mom i-"

"cause it seems to me you are, let it be clear, you are my daughter an I will love you till my dying breath, but, I am hokage first an mother second, I let you get away with flapping your gums more than I would normally tollerate with most other of my subordinates but I will not stand an let you openly disrespect me, am I clear" the third said sharpening her intent directly on the jonin.

"Tsk,ye-yeah.. W-we're clear mo-hokage-sama " asuna croaked out trying play it off but from the massive wall of sweat of her forehead the aura of death from her own mother scared her deeply.

"good" the old woman said chipperly as the aura of death left the room immediately to go back to where ever in the actual hell pit it came from, the jonin who recovered could only wonder how in the flying fuck did asuna even survive being raised by the monster in a old womans body.

"now let's continue where we left off, after witnessing sakurai haruno slay mitsuki via kunai to the heart the anbu team hurried the 3 to the nearest hospital to be treated, naruko especially as she was in need of several blood transfusions an only managed to hang on by a thread due to he longevity because of her "status" .she said hinting to the village worse an at the same time biggest secret.

"wait so what of the boy?" ebisu asked curious.

"he is currently resting in a coma, with it being his first kill an one to someone who was once a trusted ally it's easy to see how the stress of the kill over whelmed him" the third said grimly.

"hokage-sama... I would like to request sakurai haruno be placed under my team" a black heired kunoichi asked shocking the woman. Before she could respond another hand was raised.

"I will have to disagree with that my dear Comrad for I might gai, the green beautiful beast of konaha have already disided to add the boy unto my team, his youth shines far beyond his gender an with my steady hands an harsh training his flames of youth will go far an beyond the inferno of passion of what they must be now!" the spandex wearing jonin shouted while doing a pose an smilling.

"wow wow, hold up gai you've already got 3 brats on your own genin team, being a bit greedy there don't you think, besides, I call dibs" the snake summoner across the room said snapping out if her daze to argue with the energetic ninja over who got the boy.

"I'd be a heck of a teacher " the man bragged With a smirk only to be meet by silence as everyone looked at him with a deadpanned expression.

"..."

"what?,don't any of you gals think I'd make a great role model for children? "

"..."

"fair point "

"neither of you are training the boy,lord knows he's probably emotionaly scared enough without having to be forced on a team with crazy people as squad leaders ,besides I would make a better choice as I'm the most qualified to teach "ebisu cut in raining on the debate.

"oh screw you!"

"my youth has been wounded by such cruel critasism! "

"can I train him also? " asuna asked passively surprising some as she usually didn't want anything to do with extra work or even bother children for that matter is her bearly existent relationship with her niece was taken into account, an now she's wanted to train one. the planets most be aligned!.

"yeah me too!" said another

"Hokage-sama, I NEED a boy on my team!, seriously it's a Taco fest over on team 13!" a desperate sounding red head said practically begging.

"am I the only one who came here for missions? " one in the back said,who was egnored.

"SILENCE! " ,the third had enough of this an was starting to get a headache. At the threat of another wave of death they all complied an shut up instantly.

"now that you're all acting like semi-rational human beings again I can continue, the boy is still resting in the hospital an his last report says he's not scheduled to awaken for atlest a weeks time but before you jump at another chance to regress back into spoiled children I'll make this clear the boy is off limits " ,this made more than a few upset.

"oh but hokage-sama he took out a chonin!,such talent should be cultivated especially if that talent was from a boy of all things,he's clearly a 10%! Ranked shinobi prodigy! "

"she's right hokage-sama, for a boy already having the corpse of a chunin under the their belt is a huge accomplishment at this ,it would serve the village well to properly educate him, which is why I nominate myself as his potential sensei " a brown heired swordswoman with bags under her eyes said while holding back a cough.

"oh shut your trap hiyate!,we all know your just gonna cough out a lung long before you teacher him anything useful with that metal dildo you call a sword, which is why I'll be taking the brat under my wing, I've got a real shin for kids like that, for a boy who 's got potential " the snake summoner said.

"..."

"what? "

"oh nothing, nothing " the whole room of mostly woman said at the same time, definitely not think dirty thoughts about him taking a "shin" to the technically legal shorta boy in question. Nope not at all.

"anyone else getting tired of all these "for a boy " comments ?" a shinobi in the middle said irritated.

"yeah men are strong too you misandriases ! ,shinobi lives matter! "another screamed getting the crowd in a froath of jeers an complaints.

"it's discrimination! "

"he's right!, to be a man you've got to have honour and a peeenis~"

"again seriously, am I really the only sane ninja here that only came for missions? " the ninja in the back asked again as the crazy dial seemed to be on high all of a sudden.

"Taco fest hokage-sama!, TACO FEST! "

"SILENCE! " she said shutting them all up again an a tick mark appeared on her forehead. Sighing in frustration she sat back down on her chair an rubbed her scalp.

"oh how long for retirement" she mumbled to himself, "miyato you wicked bitch, why couldn't you of just lived long enough for me to die of old age while your the one stuck in this chair having to deal with all this bullshit"

"so who gets the kid hokage-sama? " gai asked enthusiasm never failing even under the aura of death projected at them all.

The third had enough.

'screw it'

"kakaishi gets him" she said not even caring anymore. Not her problem anymore.

"WHAT!? "

"but that's not fair!, she's already got her eyes on the uchiha an now your just giving her another prodigy ! "

"favouritism,favouritism I say! "

"that lazy bitch isn't even here! "

"which only means she's annoyed me the least today, now enough squabbling the debriefing isn't over,we still have much to discuss including the very lacking security of the village " the old woman finished tired of this whole day, an it was only 12:30 in the afternoon!.

"oh about that hokage-sama, it seems the guards on the east forest were... Distracted. "her secretary next to her said.a suspiciously handsome young man who looked like he could easily be a professional super model. Not bad you old pervert,not bad.

"by what?" she asked.

"the newest issue of ...one fist woman?,was released 4 days early they said hokage-sama ..."

"...what.. "

"wow!, the new manga's out this early! "

"heard there was gonna be a sexy underwear shot of that cute esper shorta in this one too! "

"man I can't wait to see what happens next-"

 ***THOD*THOD*THOD***

their chatter was blocked out by the sound of the third hokage banging her head on her desk leaving a large dent in it as his "elite" soliders babbled on about the chances of some fictional bald woman beating some other fictional monkey woman as if it was what the meeting was about instead of the safety of the she managed to not give into her building bloodlust an burn the entire tower down with these morons in it was proof of the thirds legendary will power.

'idiots, I'm working with idiots! '

"I still say she would win hands down " one kunoichi said a matter-a-factly.

"pff, as if ,one fist woman would smash her head in easy"

"what are you blind!, she would totally get destroyed by...wait ?, hey guys, why are we here again? "

"huh?, well now that you mention it I sort of forgot, I don't know something about mitsuki or something being dead or whatever "

"well shit, mitsuki died, when that happen?" someone said in the back said surprised as if just hearing the news now for the first time.

"oh yeah now I remember, say hokage-sama can I train the kid that did her in? "

"no way me! "

"ehem,ladies let's settle this rasionally by level of ergency here,only a team that could really use his talent should have him enter their teams dynamic's, now then let my state my humble case for why he should be my on my team...TACO FEST! "

"SILENCE!"

"so no missions then? " the one sane ninja asked.

 **XXX/XXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Beep... Beep... Beep...beep**

"mmh..."

 **Beep.. Beep.. Beep**

"hmm.. My... Head.. "

"Ah!, doctor he's walking up!"

 **Beep.. Beep..**

"what?, he wasn't expected to show signs of continuousness until atlest a week, how can he be getting up now? "

 **Beep.. Beep..**

"hmm.. "

"I don't know doctor but his vitals are picking up much faster than expected an his fractured rib is already mostly healed, this Doesn't make much sense to me either, males heal slower than women if I didn't know any better... "

"hhmhg... Huul"

"bah, stop your flabbering nurce,everyone an their grandmother knows that simple biology lesson, the lower the level of chakra the slower the healing factor,an yes I've checked the boys chakra levels, thought higher than average, for a civilan raised boy that is, it's still doesn't match the results were getting,At this rate all the minor damage he received the night before will have faded away by tomorrow "

"tomorrow doctor?, that's far too fast a recovery for a child at his level, if I didn't know as any better I would think he has more than one chakra source in his system speeding up his healing factor"

"nurce.. "

"yes doctor? "

"you've been reading late night science fiction manga's again haven't you? "

"what!, no I just thought I cou-"

"let me guess next your gonna say he has two souls like in that samurai one with the orange haired girl who has that big sword to compensate for her small tits"

"first of all ma'am, it's not categorized as sifi, it's a proud an respectable supernatural/Adventure series with depth an great characters an secondly it's got a name, it's called ble-"

"the hell...are these two talking about?"

The nurse an doctor stopped their bickering an both stared down wide eyed at their now awake patient who was sitting up with a stretch an yawning on his bed.

"That's new, never yawned before " the pink haired boy mumbled scratching his head passively partially annoyed by the ruffled pink hair covering his eyes, "would it kill the sissy to trim this thing?,I can bearly see" he grumbled egnoring the confused looks he was getting from the two medic-nins infront of him as the nurse suddenly ran out the room an the doctor started jotting down more an more things on a clip board like she was writing down the meaning of life while keeping a keen eye on sakurai as he kept pulling his hair back in frustration with oddly his left arm.

'is he left handed? ' the doctor thought in wonder as for some reason he reframed from using his right hand ever since he woke up out of his coma an started stretching, she rationed his rambled murmurs were just side effects from sleep, lord knows the doctor herself would be exhausted if she went through the same rough night the boy had.

Kami-sama only knew the shock the poor thing had, she had nearly snapped her note board in rage the night before when she had learned what nearly happened to the child, to think someone so young ,boy even, had nearly been...

Gripping her bent note a little less she let out a breath of frustration an quickly due to years of practice slipped on a caring but professional face, be to try an make a calming projection for the boy, he sadly wasn't the first patient he had with this sort of case, she was beyond glad she wasn't a psychiatrist, the faces of the many broken children she had seen in the past already made her miss sleep at night.

"hello there I see your awake "she said trying to sound pleasant but it was easy to see she had a uncomfortable forced still it got the job done as the boy stopped fiddling with his pink heir an looked up at her direction making full eye contact making the doctor actually flinch for a moment.

She had expected a hurt or even distraught look on the boys face for the actions that took place the day before, hell she was even prepared for him to break down in tears over it, but what she didn't expect was a bored expression to mark the boys face as his dull green eyes pered into hers as if he was not looking at another human being but more of a animal that bothered him.

"young man.. Are you feeling alright? " she asked knowing that this was not a normal reaction, it could be that the shock had not fully sunk in yet, he had fainted immediately after he somehow managed to put down the twisted bitch after all, she thought with disdain, she was never one to curse the dead but she hoped that the one who caused all this was roasting in hell.

Blinking for a moment as if surprised at her question, the boy stared at her with a almost deadpanned look on his face. "is this lady for real? " he said outloud as if asking a third person not noticing how her left eye brow rouse in confusion at his words.

"we're on a fucking hospital bad an she's asking if we're alright, young dipshit is this how most doctors here work or is she just extra dumb? " he said again not caring as both the doctors eyebrows rouse at both the insult an language that didn't fit the boys soft face at all.

Shacking her head at the shock the doctor crushed the slight irritation that was building in her an realized he was probably just lashing out from mixed feelings, she needed to be the mature one here to sort things out.

"I wonder how much pussy she licked to get her degree? " the boy said in wonder sitting in a thinking position as doctor mirano could feel her clip board finally snap in her hands.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"no miss you can't go in their yet,you need to lay down an get your rest! " nurse kimtsu pleaded as his patient kept trying to push past him to get to the room behind him, even with a cruch,bandages an a IV bag the patient was still putting up an amazing fight of sheer will to try over powering the poor man who was just trying to do his job.

"but you said sakurai-kuns awake!, I need to see him! " the patient demanded as the blonde bandage covered girl doubled her efforts an grapped the nurse by the waist lifting him up with her one free arm.

"AHH, let me go you brute! "he screamed flailing his legs more than once accidently kneeling naruko in the face making the blonde girl wench in pain but kept her grip strong.

"then let me see sakurai-kun! " she yelled.

"I can't! " the nurce shouted back nailing him with a audioably hard knee to the face which would do more than give her a few bruises if it had any chakra in it.

Egnoring the stinging pain the girl gritted her teeth an asked why.

"only dirrect family are aloud at this time an so far non had arrived yet"the nurse explained calming down, but not before one last INTENTIONAL knee to the face actually giving the girl a black eye.

Groaning in pain naruko put the man back on his own two feet an rubbed his sore eye.

Smoothing out the wrinkles on his uniform the nurse sighed, "sorry but unless your family your going to have to wait a while miss."

"does future wife count? "

The nurse shock her head.

Dammit

"YOU FUCKING BRAT! "

they both snapped their head to the loud shout to the door as the sound of a ruckus could be heard inside the room, this time naruko didn't even bother for permission as she pushed the nurse aside with her superior strength a kicked down the door with a look of panic on her face as she searched frantically around the room for her crush praying to whatever God existed that he was OK. It didn't take more than 3 seconds to spot him in the corner on the room.

He was casually sitting on a unconscious Doctor Who was tied up an gaged with a sock while the boy onto of her was casualty using her face as a foot test as he flipped through the channels on his rooms TV.

"seriously they're nothing on today" he mumbled as he skipped most of the channels.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **10 MINUTES LATER**

"you sure you're feeling well Mr. Haruno? " a worried nurse asked for what had to be the dozenth time.

"I said I was fine didn't i" the boy snapped back irritably from his bed seeming more steamed at something else than the, poor man who was looking after him.

"w-well it's just that your recovery was much faster than predicted an the state we found you an the doctor in was... Unusual to say the least " the nurse said awkwardly while not even attempting to make eyes contact with the boys sharp gaze, seriously that look in those green eyes of the boy was scaring the nurse, sure he realized he was being silly, being frightened by a little boy but it didn't feel natural, like he was looking down at the nurses very existence as a fellow human being... Very unsettling.

"that again, look I told you 10 times already, I'm a ninja, I'm gonna go on the offensive when people are around me while I'm sleeping " the boy explained lying easily.

"w-well uh, I guess your right sir but-"

"Look doc-"

"it's nurse actually "

"- I'm just fine no bumps or bruises, see"

"yes but still ninja or not your still a young boy, it's only natural to worry, especially with what... You went through... "

"what I went through?, oh you mean the pedo" he said bluntly,egnoring the nurses flinch at how easily he attempted it. He waved it off.

"ah it's cool, not like she stuck her finger up my ass or nothing, Just a rub down here an there, not gonna lie her sniffing my heir while moaning was weird as fuck, didn't know people could get off on sniffing heir, guess it's a pedo thing huh? "

"t-t-t, oh kami... " the poor nurse was so overwhelmed by both his foul language an discregard for being molested he was at a loss for words.

"welp if I'm all healed up I'd like to get out of this bed now as you can see that other doctor I tied up wanted payback or something, Just you wait doctor bitch #1, I'm coming for revenge " he said finally gesturing to the ropes restraining hid limbings to the bed, seems the doctor was a full believer of "what goes around comes around ".Other was not amused

"i-i.. Have to go! " the flustered nurse said running out the room

"hey wait!, atlest untie me before you go!"

Sigh. 'well now that he's gone an I'm finally alone I can think'

first off this isn't a illusion like I first thought, after a few tests pinches on the body had proved it, he could actually feel the dull ache from those pinches on sakurai's baby soft skin, once again proving how fragile the boy really was, his reaction to suddenly gaining full control out of nowhere was to be expected.

He laughed hysterically at his heavenly luck an near gave the nurce looking after him a heart attack from the sudden outburst of down right sinister laughter that didn't sound right at all on in the nurses opinion, a innocent looking little controlling himself other immediately tried to test out sakurai's body to its full extent, surprisingly controlling sakurai's body was ridiculously easy, he had expected himself to have quite the difficulty moving with only ever moving the boys left hand before this but didn't look a gift horse in the mouth an grinned at his new found mobility, it didn't take long for him to find something to "test" the boy out on.

The very disturbed doctor standing across from him in the room.

Turns out ,while his body was basically garbage as child soliders came it was still enough to over power a civilian doctor, well not exactly, the doctor was still grown woman after all the power gap was still in affect but still he was able to test sakurai's manuverability an reflexes while tying her up an use her as a seat.

The the door burst open an in came a paranoid naruko in crutches an a panicked male nurse behind her.

Yeah after freeing the doctor, the staff removed him an naruko from the room an had him strapped down to a bed to wait to be discharged.

An that's how he got to this point, sigh. "for fucks sake I've only had control of this body for 2 hours an things are already looking shitty ,can't get much worse than this"

"SAKURAI-KUN! " a certain blonde screamed bursting into the room, again.

'fucking manga logic! '

"oh,hey naruko... Sup? " he said trying to act normal as possible last thing he wanted do was blow his cover an act extremely out of sakurai's character infront of one of the people that knew him the most, jeez what head ache. But what he didn't expect Was The girl to spring to the side of the bed an hold his tied down hand with a look of great guilt spread all over her worried face. Hell by the look of the shadows under her blue eyes an forming stress lines she haddent gotten any restful sleep in a while.

"what hell?" he said as she gripped his hand soft yet firmly as a look of shame took over her face.

"I'm so sorry...this.. This is all my fault I shouldn't of... If only I... SORRY IM SORRY!" the blurted out near frantically.

"eh.. What? " Other responded heavily confused.

"if I had just thought things through for once or questioned why I got a "make up test",then you wouldn't be here, you wouldn't oh kami,mitsuki-sensei tried to... Oh kami I'm sorry! " she near weapped her apology. Now knowing what she was blabbing about Other thought he could end it quickly an convince her to untie him so he could leave an plot out his plans for world domination, hell he had a brand spanking new body to test out, no way was he wasting it!.

"look calm down I'm fine,if it's about mitsuki-sensei is fine k, so she ripped off my shirt an I got a little felt up,its nothing "

Her grip on his hand tightened to near painful levels after the look on naruko's face was that of pure shock, even worse than the look she had being stabbed.

"wait you did know that right? " Other asked.

"naruko?"

"she... Raped you... " the girl finally mumbled out not even blinking.

"well I wouldn't call it that exactly, more like she was getting a feel first but I'm fine so-"

"I'll kill her... I'll FUCKING KILL HER! " she screamed in pure rage actually making Other sweat, no not because he worried for her stressing over him an sakurai's "innocence " or so other sentimental crap, he was sweating because in her rage her eyes changed from their usual sky blue color to blood red, the pupils were still the usual normal round shape but to the fact that the spike of emotions could open up the seal this much so early terrified Other, he was in no why shape or form ready to take on any of that demon/chakra beast super ninja horse shit kisimoto created as ultimate cop out that he wanted to live!.

"hey now, be calm here ,she's already dead an gone so it's ok"

"ITS OK?!, SHE TRIED TO-"

"but it didn't happen! " he said cutting her off.

"it didn't get that far, iruki-sensei stopped her in time, aside from my bruised pride I'm fine,so no more worries OK? ",her eyes finally changed back tontheir normal blue when he finished as if calmed by his words,much to his relief cause he really didn't feel like biting down on his ropes to escape if this bitch went full 100,But still she had her head down an

"I promise... " she said suddenly bearly over a whisper making other raise a a eyebrow.

"naruko?"

"no, I SWEAR on my soul, I won't... I won't Let anything like that ever happen to you again sakurai-kun, I'll protect you from now on!" she said raising her head show a un wavering determination that actually worried him more than the demonic eyes did.

"you don't have to i-"

"I need to! "she shouted cutting him off as her determination shined through all reason of common sense. Oh God help him this bitch was serious.

"this whole thing was my fault, I wasn't thinking an you had to pay the price, what kind of future hokage does that, no what type of woman does that!"she said that last part with obvious self loathing as she berated herself more an more.

"I get it, I'm the class clown an I'm not really good for much as a ninja, I'm the dead last in every class an I loose more times than I win in spare's but.., but even though I'm not the rookie of the year like satsuki-teme...i swear I'll protect you sakurai-kun!"

If Other had a continuous he would probably be touched at such dedication to protect your precious person, pull since he was a rational minded being with no real confirmed human soul to speak of he had to hold back his deadpanned espression an the utter idiocracy of the girls vows, 'like really, isn't this shit the same kind of blind loyalty that nearly gets the real naruto all the time... Whatever her funeral, meat shield acquired I guess"

"I know you must hate me now after what happened so I'll try not to bother you as much,which is OK, we're ninja's right so I'll just... Look out for you from the shadows, yeah an next year when I graduate I'll beg the old woman to let me join whatever team your on.. No never mind you ah probably wouldn't want that, or atlest for now"

"..."

"sorry, your ah probably still tired, I get it I'll go I just-"

 **SMACK**!

"baka!"

"ow!,..I guess..i deserved that,im sorry "

"man you really are a idiot "

"sorry "

"stop apologizing "

"I'm sorry "

"I forgive you "

"I'm sor-what? "

"I said I forgive you, you're already degrading yourself to a door mat, can't get more apologetic than that, look I'm get it you wanna make amends or whatever fine just get up alright an untie me!"

"but after everything I caused "

"for the love of!, look! " other bent forward on the bed to pull up the bottom of his hospital shirt with his mouth showing his unblemished belly an chest to the now blushing girl, "sa-sakurai-kun, w-what are you-"

"zeeh,nuh beeth merths or stashes" (see no bite marks or scratches)

"em phem! "(I'm fine!) " the boy said with the cloth in his mouth but even still naruko could make out what he had said... After she stopped staring that is.

"so let's just move on ok" he said spitting out the cloth.

"just like that? " the girl asked in disbelief at how easily she was forgiven.

"just like that! "

First there was sniffing, then tearing up while smiling ugly an the full out balling as in the span of a micro second the girl was latched onto him crying tears of joy an being given a chance to redeem himself.

oh God now she crying,when will this end! '

"tha-thank you sakurai-kun,i-i promise I'll earn your forgiveness! "the world was far to wicked a place for such a kind hearted Saint!, the crying girl thought as she hugged the boy who looked about ready to just give up on life in general.

"untie the damn ropes!"

"I'll protect you sakurai-kun!"

"nurse get this loonatic out of"

"sorry sir, I'm on my break "

"get back here! "

"don't worry sakurai-kun I won't ever leave your side believe it! "

"..."

'FFFUUUUUUU! '

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **AUTHOR'NOTES :**

 **well that took a while didnt it other... Other?**

 **...**

 **That's odd he's usually here?**

 **Oh well I guess I'm on my own for a while, sorry it took a month, was procrastinating an watching suicide squad a thousand times, Harley Quinn hands down my best real life wifu.**

 **Knowing Other he would probably say something mean like, "oh she's your favorite now huh?, did you atlest let your hand down gently ".**

 **Yup that's exactly what he would say. Oh well next time guys have awesome day.**


	6. Chapter 6

He glared, pure simmering hatred bubbling in his razor sharp dark green eyes staring down his appointment that look still unfazed, almost mocking him even as he looked up with the growing flames of mortal rivalry.

The dark afternoon light covered in the crimson red sunset casted over the dense forest where they were dueling like champions in was the perfect background for their clash.

The wind picked up causing a chill to blow across his face as goose bumps formed from both the cold an rush of the battle.

His dust an grim covered body ached in pain from the wounds his opponent caused, clenching his fist he mentally command himself to shut the aches out an focus on the task at hand as the setting sun casted his appointments imposing shadow over him causing him to subconsciously swallow the bit of saliva in the back of his throat as the tension grew higher by the second.

As the last few minutes of sunlight reached its peak he saw his speeds his body hadn't been able to push itself to before he changed tackling his adversity feet first.

Then promptly fell on his head once he feet lost it traction on the harmless maple tree.

"...ow"

Rubbing his now dirty pink hair Other sent another death glare at the tree as it stood there practically mocking him with it's silence

"fucking tree's getting on my damn nerves"

He grumbled under his breath picking himself up off the ground for what had to have been the 30th time that day.

Snapping the cricks in his neck Other looked at his progress, seems he managed to add another 2 steps this time, making a grand total of 4 meters an 6 inches up the long tree he decided to practice on.

After being fully released from the hospital Other had been itching for a chance to test out his newly acquired body out an immediately found he was much weaker than he thought, he didn't know if it was the warped male to female power ratio messing with him or if Sakurai was just that worthless but he had a feeling his current body was even more pathetic than the female versions!.

He tried lifting rocks to test his physical strength hoping he atlest had some form of superhuman ninja strength only to be sorely disappointed as the body struggled with anything over 80 pounds .

Next was testing the bodies speed which thankfully was fairly decent but just barely touching the level of speed he saw from half the graduating class during their sparing test, he would have a much easier task building up on that though than gaining physical muscle ,aside from his low stamina that was one field he could say was passable.

He gave his skills with ninja weapons another try an was happy to find his aim was perfect just like during the test, he didn't understand why he was so accurate, it just seemed so simple really to him, there was a target an he wanted to trow things at dead center, somehow the muscles in his arms always obey his command perfectly an nail each target.

If it wasn't his best skill by far he would probably be more concerned at how something like that went beyond the possibility of just being muscle memory from sakurai's year's of practice.

An finally was the one he had been the most curious about, chakra.

Which turned out to be the worst attribute the body had.

Tapping into it wasn't a problem,he could easily feel it in the center of the stomach just sitting there doing nothing, he had nothing to compare it too but it felt as though if this was a fire it would be a weak match fire compared to its female equivalent of a torch.

It didn't even listen to him!

He had concentrated his hardest to wield it only to come up short as the damned thing felt completely resistant to his mental probing, after a few hours when by he made slight progress when he was about to get a flicker of it to his feet as he tried to perform the tree walking technique, an fail miserably every time.

He would either use too little or the chakra would become rebellious again an loose his control over sakurai's chakra, it was as if the damn thing hated him.

Well it didn't matter if it liked him or not, for even a fraction of his plans to work he NEEDED chakra to just be relevant in this upside down world, which is why he was pushing sakurai's pathetic excuse for a body to its limites with training, he figured that if he could master tree walking early on he would eventually get better control of the unruly chakra, after many failed attempts he genuinely wondered if sakurai's chakra was being stubborn on purpose.

Like it knew he wasn't the real Sakurai Haruno.

Snapping the crick in his back with stretch he ended his glaring contest with the tree an sat down on the grass to concentrate, he had been doing this more an more since he took over Sakurai's body, he was constantly trying to form a link to the boy's disobedient Chakra core which most of the time either egnored or lashed out at him.

His progress in taming it was too slow for his liking an if he couldn't figure it out soon before the body started to mature into an adult he could kiss his overload dreams goodbye.

'fuckin hell man',Other groaned in his hands as more an more things didn't go as expected, 'why are you being such cunt now? ' he thought while thinking about Sakurai's Chakra, 'you didn't even put up a fight before when I mixed you with mine to make that clone'. Such a useful technique too, if he could find a way to use that intangible shadow clone technique he accidentally created again he knew he would spam the shit out of it.

At that very moment a thought just acured to him, if sakurai's chakra was unreliable what of his own?, he had almost forgotten that he himself somehow had his own chakra core located somewhere inside sakurai's head, he had only used it once as a test for the shadow clone technique but aside from that it had remained untouched for days.

Quickly getting into a meditation poss legs crossed on the ground Other focused on sakurai's brain, he egnored the cluttered memories an images an focused for a red light, anything hinting to the red fire his chakra took form as in the boys head.

It didn't take long.

Almost immediately as if a switch had been flipped turning on the upstairs lights he was connected with his red chakra core, an sighed in relief when it seemed happy to obey it's master when he summoned it all to his hand making it glow slightly in a reddish pink.

Dispite his joy over finally getting somewhere Other still felt dissapointed, if he was to make a rough estimate a full tank of his own chakra was only 3/4 of sakurai's.

His was weaker than dipshits.

He soon saw he had decent control over it as almost immediately he was able to stick onto the side of the tree without falling, his mood was so high from that achievemoment he even forgo in idea of chopping down the tree out of spite from all his passed failure.

He still pissed on it though.

He spent most of the early night practicing until he ran out of chakra to use, which would ordinarily be fatal for most kunoichi but was ok for him as the one good thing about being a man is they never suffered from chakra exhaust as their bodies didn't depend on it as a life force energy supply the way woman did.

Go team balls! .

He found that his control was still not perfect as water walking proved more difficult and chakra consuming, he had to constantly pure Chakra to his feet just to stay above water for his record of 8 seconds, he would admit, he did laugh maniacally when he started walking on water like some sort of long dead demigod messiah.

Oh the possibilities.

Meanwhile he was scheming half of konaha felt as though a evil spirit had just chosen their home to haunt.

Close.

Xxxxxxxxxcx cxxxxxxx

Naruko uzumaki was for the first time not interested in eating the ramen steaming infront of her.

Holy shit!, the world is ending!

Wait nope, we're still alive.

She was sitting on her small kitchen table in her beat up appointment staring passively as a cup of instant ramen with her mind somewhere else.

Sakurai haruno

She had been thinking of the boy constantly... Well, MORE than usual that had been beyond worried about him the moment she woke up in the hospital with bandages wrapped around her, she didn't care about herself at the time, all she cared about was if sakurai was ok, no one would blame her for that, what sort of girl put her own well-being over a helpless boy, she would have to be a real asshole to only think of herself after what happened to him.

She didn't get any sleep over it.

He was almost raped.

This was the chilling though that her mind just wouldn't let her forget, Sakurai was nearly raped that day an it was all her fault.

Iruki-sensei had tried to explain it to her delicately to her about what happened after she passed out when she came to visit her in her hospital bed, she tried to convince her it wasn't her fault, that mitsuki was to blame but it still didn't stop the tidal wave of guilt she felt.

Her sweet innocent sakurai-kun was nearly raped by their now dead academy sensei,oh kami,he killed her,sakurai killed her!.

Don't misunderstand, it wasn't that she felt mitsuki didn't deserve to die, she hoped the bitch burned in hell fire an brimstone for what she tried to do!, but the fact that her foolish actions caused sakurai to loose an important part of his innocence an take a life...

he was forced to kill.

It should of been her, she should of been the one to do it, to take a life while protecting him with her own against mitsuki, to be the one to shoulder the life changing burden of the first kill.

The bag under the girls eyes an messy unkept hair which was usually in in pig tails was a testimet to how badly she was taking the guilt.

If iruki-sensei hadn't come the sakurai would of...

She gripped the sides of the table as anger flashed in her eyes, if one paid closer attention you would notice her eyes were dilated for a moment then went back to normal once she released her grip an calmed down.

She laid her head down on the table and moan miserably, not even bothering to look at her cooling cup of noodles as images of what her naivety could of cost plagued her mind. Samurai being held down crying an screaming while a sick mitsuki had her way with his flailing body as the boy screamed for someone to save him.

Her eyes snapped open ending the horrible vision of what could of been.

She couldn't let something like this happen again, she screw-NO, she FUCKED up!, if she had only paid more attention, thought about it more an though of his safety first he wouldn't of been put in that situation.

What hurt her the most was that he came for her, he came looking for her. He was worried about her an was trying to look out for her.

He put himself in danger trying to get her away from mitsuki an what does she do?, fail to even see it coming an instantly trust that evil bitch instead of taking the boys concerns for gospel an immediatly flee with him with the scroll.

She should of listened, she should of thought more, she should of fought, she should of protected, she should of-

*KNOCK*KNOCK*

someone was at the door.

Frowning Naruko lifted her head up to look at his front door where the sound of knocking was rapping against the other side. It wasn't her land lord, that old woman only came around to collect her rent an curse her off which usually she would just absorb an try to hide her hurt feelings as she moved on with her day.

She had already paid for her rent last week using the little savings she had from the small deposits she got monthly from the civilians council like all under aged orphans in konaha did,she had hoped she could finally pay for things with her own money once she got her headband an earned money on missions but sadly that seemed to be another year away, that is if she was lucky to still be aloud to attend the academy after her massive failure in her first conflict.

But left the question, if not her miserable landlord then who?.

Walking over to the door she opened it slightly just enough to close quickly if the person on the other side tries to force their way in, it was a necessary precaution she had adapted, it was useful incase it was a robber who saw her apartment as easy pickings, more than once had she come home to find her apartment having been raided.

Sucks yes, but that's what you get for living in the slums, where crime was the most concentrated.

"Naruko? "

It was iruki-sensei at the other side of the was still a little banged up an using a crutch but aside from that her cheery smile showed she was fine.

Thought not an unwelcomed to naruko as she more than ever now felt a huge debt of gratitude for her teacher for saving sakurai in time but also for being pretty much the only adult she trusted in the academy, everyone else seemed to always give her a hard time for some reason.

But this had never once happened before, what could of cause her to stop by?, definitely not to site see that's for sure, unless she was going to the strip club across the street from here an disided to stop by the only student that lived in this rat hole.

"sensei what are you doing here? ",she asked puzzled, only making the woman smile brighter as she reached into her pocket an handed her something that made her hold her breath in shock.

A blue konaha head band.

"B-b-but i-"

"it's your reward " the woman said cutting her dumbfounded pupil off as the poor girl kept staring at the headband like it would disappear the moment she took her eyes off it.

"reward? ",she mumbled while feeling the cold metal between her fingers. Yup it's real.

"for participating in the capture of an enemy spy hokage-sama has seen reason to give you the mantle of genin "iruki said smiling down at her student with pride, sure this isn't how it's conventionally done but she didn't complain a word when the hokage for some unknown real reason wanted to promote the girl to genin status, all she cared about was being the first one to share the news with her favorite student.

Said same favorite student who was handling her back the head band with a sour look on her face.

...what?

"what? "

"I said take it back, I.. I don't.. Deserve it" she said surprising the woman who honest to kami though the blonde would be doing back flips and shouting 'believe it's or her new favorite 'Dattebayo', the hell that ment.

But for her to reject the title completely was not what she expected.

"hold on naruko you've got to be joking here,your finally moving on into the role of a ninja the thing you've always Dreamed of next to being hokage an your telling me you don't want it, ok I get it this is another one of your pranks,haha very fun-"

"I'm not joking iruki-sensei" the girl said with her head down shadowing her eyes with her hair that the academy teacher just now realized was much more messy that usual,"I can't except this, not now, I don't deserve it not after what happened, I'm not ready... I'll fuck up again "

"naruko language! "

"it's true! " she shouted back startling her from the volume an the site of how distraught the girl looked up close,her face looked stressed an her eyes looked exhausted from lack of sleep,she looked terrible.

"if something like that every happened again, if my careless puts anyone in a position like that again, if I put sakurai in danger like that again... I. I would rather di-"

*SMACK! *

she wenched in pain as her head snapped to the side as a red stinging bruise formed on her cheek, biting back tears she turned back to iruki who hand her open palm out with a look of betrayal as she held her stinging cheek.

"naruko, don't you DARE talk like that in front of me again",the woman demanded sternly even going as far as leak her own malicious intent to drive her seriousness home,"this isn't the things I expected to hear from my any of my students, especially you naruko!, your better than that!"

Refusing to meet the woman's eyes naruko gripped the headband still in head hands hard then once again tried to hand it to her angry teacher.

Iruki didn't even make a move to touch it.

"I'm not taking it back naruko "

"but I don't deserve it"

"then earn it!" she snapped.

"wha-"

"I said, then earn it!" she repeated getting closer to the girl who looked overwhelmed.

"but what if-"

"you think you don't deserve it, that your gonna fail an put people in danger on the field, put sakurai in danger,then train to be strong enough to protect him!",she said place her hands on the girls shoulders an gripping down force her to look her in the eyes.

"train your hardest everyday, put your whole soul into it if you have to, spend everyday in scares, aches an pains just to get a inch stronger than the day before"

"sensei i-"

"you do care about him don't you?, sakurai, more than just a classmate " she said suddenly making the girl gulp as her cheeks to on s slightly pink tint.

"come on answer !" the woman said shacking her.

"y-yeah",Naruko croaked out.

"would you fight for him? "

"i-"

"would you protect him?"

Her answer was instant this time without hesitation,"with my life"

"then take it an be a ninja, be his protector!" the chunin said pointing to the headbands in the girls hands.

"Like it or not, he's going to get in dangerous situations in the ninja world, especially as a shinobi, more people like mitsuki exist out there, are you going to let you face them alone? "

"Never! ",the blonde screamed, disgusted at the very idea of more human garbage like mitsuki ever getting near sakurai, just thinking about it made her blood boil.

"then please,take this opportunity an become a genin,keep him safe, keep everyone you care about safe" iruki pleaded as she finally released her grip on the girls shoulders.

"..I'll do it, I'll become stronger an stronger for sakurai-kun" naruko answered finally with a glint of her unwavering determination iruki was always proud of the girl for having once she set her mind on something.

"that's what I like to here, come on I'll treat you to ramen" she cheered feeling the flames of celebration return now that her favorite student was thinking straight again.

"heck yeah!, I'll have 10 of everything on the menu if you're paying " the girl shouted now suddenly regaining her appetite.

"naruko I'm not a bank I can't-"

"race you there! ",she said speeding off leaving the poor woman behind to calculate how much naruko's gluttonous tendencies would cost her an paled.

"oy!,slow down no fair I'm using a crutch!"

While running naruko goofy smile shifted to one of complete stone faced seriousness that didn't seem right on the usually playful girl.

'I'll protect you sakurai, even if it kills me I'll train everday to become the strongest so no one can ever touch you, I swear '

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"he sure is a weird one isn't he? " said a masked figure staring down at a panting pink haired boy trying to keep himself afloat ontop of a river from his vantage point high above the forest tree's hidden perfectly by the night as the only light was the bright moonlight shining down.

"one would think a boy child would be more concerned with looking presentable at all times to attract elegiable suiter's,strange non of my books on human social customes mentioned this type of behavior"

"Doesn't matter ,donza-sama has deemed the boy a potential candidate, we stay on his tale at all times ",the other white masked figure said to he young partner as they spied on the young boy who had now tied rocks to his feet as he focused even harder to stay above the water with the added weight pulling him down.

"this is different, I don't remember reading any materials given in the academy about a chakra control method like this "

"that's because there is non, or atlest non to our knowledge, a high chance the boy created it on his own "

"is this way donza-sama is so interested? "

"no, it is non of our business why,but only to follow " the older said to the younger.

"but",he said continuing,"if I were to make a educated guess based on everything we've seen so far in our observations,it would be because that boys mind doesn't think like a civilian boy",he said getting the yougers full attention.

"he thinks like a risk,a potential risk to the security of the leaf"

As if the universe was agreeing with him the pink haired genin bellow started laughing manically when he was finally able to walk smoothly on the water surface with 15 pounds of weight pulling him down.

"do we excute him now" the young one asked.

"no, we do as ordered, wait, watch,observe an report,do not ingauge "

*SPLASH*

they both snapped their necks to the sound to see the boy had fallen into the water an was now filling the air with a wide string of curses.

"odd, I don't recall ever reading about most of these words " the younger said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"so I come a wee bit late for one little meeting an suddenly I'm stuck with two tragedy cases instead of just one as a student?",said the grey hair jonin who sat across the room with orange shut book in hand as the homage laid out her plans an making it clear it was non-negotiable.

"couldn't I just get demoted to only C-rank missions for a month instead? ",kakishi deadpanned leaning more into the chair as she wondered where exactly did she go wrong with her life.

She would probably have a shorter list if she counted where she went right.

"fraid your not getting out of this one kakishi,ive already made it clear with all the other jonin that the boy is yours, although do expect a visit from your 'eternal rival'for a competition, dispite my decision knowing gai it's only matter of time before she demands a competition of some sorts if only to prove she's more prepared to teach students than you are, speaking of which her own team has quite the record",the old woman said puffing a small cloud of smoke from her pipe.

"huh, you don't say",the jonin said clearly not caring but felt not responding wouldn't do her any good at this point.

"indeed gai even puts them all through her signature form of training "

'those poor daughters of bitches '

"I even hear she has a special deciple who has taken to mimicking her in every way from personality to aperence "

"aside from haunting my future nightmares at the thought of another might gai running around is there a point to this? " kakishi said wondering why the hokage seemed to be buttering up about gai's team all of sudden.

"yes there is, you see as we're both aware the students under your care are... Delicate to say the least, traumatic moments in each of their lives have no doubt put a sense of distrust towards the village, especially in the young boy's case who was reported to be unusually violent with the staff after awakening from his coma, I'm still only halfway through reading the rather COLOURFUL report the doctor incharge of him who was assaulted sent"

'damn paper work will be the death of me I swear'

"again as tragic as that is again I have to ask just what does this have to do with gai team hokage-sama? "

"simple, I need you to merge your team with team gai"

"...what"

"I said merge team 7 with gai's own Genin team"

"...hokage-sama... No"

"excuse m- "

"NO KAMI! "

"kakishi calm-"

"NO KAMI PLEASE NO! "

"kakishi-"

"NO! "

"kaki-"

" NO! "

"it's only till the your first C-rank-"

"NOOOOOOI! "

XXXXXXXXXXCCCXC.

AUTHOR'S NOTE :

well that happened,

Recap time, Other is progressing in his control of sakurai's body.

he's cover hasn't been blown yet but then again it had only been a day so who knows what could happen.

Naruko still feels insane amounts of guilt for putting sakurai in danger.

An kakashi is having a meltdown at the both the thought of teaching children an teaching children with gai.

What will happen next, will other be able to handle it?, an where the flip flop is the real sakurai?.

Eh, how would I know, I'm just the narrator.


	7. Chapter 7

Satsuki uchiha would like to think she was a decent person, not too cruel an most definitely not friendly,her victims in past spares could attest to that with pained groans,but at the very least she was proper an tactful in most moment's in her young life as befitting for the heiress of her legendary clan, ...well once legendary.

she was basically that last one, or at least the last loyal one.

So after knowing all this she couldn't help but wonder what God she had to have royally piss off in a past life in order to be stuck on a team that consisted of a pranking idiot,a fan boy an now a **Ridiculously late sensei!.**

Seriously it was already freaking sunset an this person who was supposed to be here 6 hours ago! ... kakaisin?,kakarot-whatever her name was still hadn't shown while all the other teams sensei's had all been there at the same time to collect their assigned team's.

More than once had she seen looks of disappointment pass on many of the jonin's faces as some got paired up with bottom of the barrel genin hopeful's who looked like they didn't even know how to even throw a kunai right.

She also didn't miss the looks of desire some gazed at her with,as if they knew from the very start that she was probably the only diamond in this pile of lack luster rocks.

Or was that just her own ego talking again?.

Must of been, because those same looks of want were being projected at the only rose haired boy in her class who was snoring away at his desk, her number 1 annoyance outside of a certain blonde.

Sakurai haruno.

It wasn't as if she hated the boy, to be honest she only hated a limited amount of things an liked even less,especially other people but ever since they were in their second year in the academy the boy along with the legion of fanboys that had taken to following her like unwanted lap dogs,he as one of the biggest had been an constant irritation to the girl.

An now to have him along with the idiot dead last, who somehow past?, as her teammates for a unknown period of time before she eventually got promoted to chunin, was to put it simply, not a pleasant though.

She knew from the get-go of this teams formation that she would mostlikely be pulling most if not all the weight, both of them were vertically useless in combat as she knew from countless easy victory's against the blonde girl in past spares that her fighting style was just garbage an she would be Patheticly easy to take her out with minimal effort.

As for the pink one, just one hard look at the frale pink haired boy's direction could probably topple him over.

She really did get the short end of the stick.

Hopefully they could at least make good distractions with how loud they both were on average.

On the bright side, at least they were both quite for once, she hadn't heard a peep from either of them the entire time as they waited for their senses in total silence.

If it was any other two academy students that though wouldn't of made her blink twice in confusion.

Sakurai haruno an naruko uzumaki were both in the same room with her an were both being silent an patient..

Is this genjutsu?.

Feeling her curiosity being tipped, most likely due to her growing boredom, satsuki shifted her head slightly behind her as slowly as possible to not get them to notice her paying attention to them by making sudden movements.

She wasn't all that surprised to see the boy sleeping at his desk, he seemed to be picking up a bad habit of sleeping at one hours if what happened during their genin exams was anything to go by, the whole class had see him fall asleep on the field an during the written test that day.

if she didn't know any better she would think the boy was a long lost Nara.

The fact that the first thing the boy did when they all first came to the academy for team placement was to prop up a seat next to the sleep lazy genius herself an her fat akamichi friend and take a nap,even as iruki yelled for them to wake up for team placement, well more like she yelled at the Nara anyway, for some reason their academy sensei seemed to be going unusually easy on the boy an let him snooze trough everything.

She had never seen the Nara heiress next to him look so jealous.

With the boys position confirmed she turned her head in the opposite direction from the boy to the blonde across the room from her.

An raised an eyebrow.

The blonde was watching him.

Sakurai, naruko was watching him.

But not in the usual way of "goo goo puppy dog eyes" that just looked more an more pathetic everytime she got shot down.

Not this time, this time her usually care free blue eyes were sharp with focus as she watched the boys chest move up an down from inhaling an exhaling air like a hawk.

With every miniscule hitch in the boys breathing pattern the girl would stiffen an her expression would shift to worry only to calm down considerably once it turns out sakurai was just shifting his head in his sleep.

This continued on for several more minutes as sasuke observed with morbid curiosity as the girl seemed to refuse to take her eyes off the sleeping boy, not even blink.

This was definitely not normal.

She didn't know why she didn't just mind her own business an focus her attention back to mentally cursing whoever their jonin sensei was, but the thought of an apparently creepy stalker watching a unknowing sleeping boy right behind her kinda made that little tiny part of her that actually cared go into a fit with the remaining 99% of her that didn't give a shit.

"oy,dead last "

Without skipping a beat the blonde head snapped down the rows to meet her onix eyes.a painful sounding snapping was heard when she did that, only making her wonder just how long the girl had been staring in the boys direction.

"you know, most people would find watch them while they sleep as disturbing ",she said simply as she noticed the girls eyes sharpen slightly as she glared down at her with a unicorn characteristics frown on her normally cheery face.

"shut up"

Satsuki blinked.

That wasn't what she expected at all, she thought her response would either be an embarrassed blush from being caught staring at her crush followed by a false denial of ever doing something like that, hell, her just plan saying some nonsense about just day dreaming about ramen would of been far more expected.

Not a blunt 'shut up' filled with frustration as she turned back to the sleeping boy with a look of absolute focus, completely ignoring the last uchiha who actually struggled to think of a way to counter being completely passed off by the dead last of all people.

Pushing her usual scowl of irritation to the surface to cover her internal confusion, she retorted in the best way she knew how.

With anger

"what's your problem? ",she seethed, tho it wasn't quite a shout the heat in her tone carried the message clear. Satsuki uchiha did not like to be ignored.

She could of sworn the blondes pupils were dilated into slits for a moment when she snapped back to her again.

She barely realized the hairs on the back of her neck was standing up as the class clown looked down at her like she had just stolen her ramen.

"shut. **Up"**

satsuki would like to pat herself on the back for not showing her inward shock at how cold an borderline threatening the blonde's voice was at that moment, this was definitely NOT the same girl she saw fail miserably at the genin exam.

while on the inside she was very perplexed at the shift in personality,on outside she was glaring back hard at the girl who glared down at her.

"he's sleeping ",the blonde said suddenly breaking the tension first with a finger pointing across the room.

"huh? ",satsuki regretted letting it slip out, it made her sounding almost foolish as her eyes traveled over to the still sleeping boy who was now drooling on his desk with a piece of paper stuck to his face.

"he's still sleeping ",naruko said repeating, "he needs his rest",she finished eyeing the uchiha one more time before she turned back to the sleeping boy.

At this satsuki couldn't help but frown as more questions started to spring in her mind she choose to ask what she thought would be the easiest one to answer.

"needs his rest for what?, it's not like he does anything worth straining over, he's probably just been slacking since graduation -"

 **"Shut up!"**

Satsuki actually felt a cold sweet on her back form as the girl everyone looked down on gazed at her with confirmed slit eyes in a gaze that disturbinglying reminded her of feeling of dread she felt only once before...

Her..

the tension had returned ten fold, an unlike last time the look of unease was slightly showing on the uchiha's face as she tried matching the blondes thousand yard stare with her own glare.

She subconsciously reached down under her table while keeping eye contact, just as her fingers touched the top of her weapons punch the door swung open.

stumbling in on unstable feet an a bottle of sake clutched in hand as they downed another swing was a grey haired woman who hanged onto the door frame to support her weight as she gazed tiredly up at the three genin an sighed as if she was resigning herself to her fate.

"OK first impression, I hate all of you " she croaked out taking another gulp from her bottle.

"uuugh",yawned out an awake sakurai who looked around the room while scratching his hair,gaining all eyes on him.

"what, I got something on my face? "

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Other yawned once more as he sat down on the bench on the academy roof, he still had much to learn about owning a body,turns out despite his constant need to train an experiment with sakurai's body he constantly forgets it's biggest weakness.

It needed sleep.

Sure he could spend a day or two practicing an reading nonstop but in the end it would give out on him an pass out somewhere,mostlikely during training, he was lucky he never passed out while water walking,it would be a damn shame to whined up one day in hell after drowning to death in his sleep.

So to help counter this problem he took to the habbit of sleeping as much as he needed to function during the days an the rest of the time training.

True only 8 hour's total of sleep every 2-3 days isn't what most would call practical,or even healthy, but hey this was upside-down topsy-turvy manga world logic's he was dealing with, if super powerful kage level ninja like gaara could function -sort of- efficiently without sleep he saw his way of doing things as passable.

He also found another draw back's to having a living breathing body were just as annoying ,for example he needed to eat.

A simple thing really, the very basic of human instinct that should be easy to satisfy especially with a fully stocked fridge filled with baked goods an frozen dinners,but to his displeasure he found the process of eating even the most simple of meals to be very... Disgusting.

It would be laughable if it wasn't so serious, he knew as a pasted living being of flesh an blood(or so he hoped) that he's probably eaten millions of times in his past life. But now he was spitting up the food like a new born very picky toddler.

He had liked the tastes an flavours of the things he tried to consume yes,but the moment it pasted his tongue an his jaws started chewing he immediately recognized the feeling of swallowing clumps of spit an food chunks down his throat was a very very unusual experience, he nearly choked several times just trying to get down some toasted bread an eggs!.

An what he could hold down felt like lead in his stomach, he figured that to most this feeling of uncomfort would have long dulled by infancy, but to Other a being who was as far as he knew was experiencing life for the first time,it was fresh an new every time.

He didn't even want to begin talking about getting rid of the waste. He simply refused to think about it more than he had to when he did that business in private.

He definitely didn't enjoy that daily activity.

He began to loath acting of eating but he knew it was absolutely essential to even live to the next week an his twig of a body was already skinny enough as it was, constantly skipping meals would do him no good.

Now that he was fully awake after taking a particularly long nap in class he was pleased to see he had at least ended up on the right team as in the manga, he didn't really expect that at this point an had come to the academy ready to bare with even canon foder background character's as potential teammates.

Not that they'd matter anyway, by the time he got to the level he aimed for by years end he knew he could probably qualify for lesser missions to do on his own without a group of nobody's following him.

Heck if he was honest with himself he more than once thought of just leaving whoever he get paired up with to die on skin off his teeth.

But now that he knew he had the 'plot armor duo' as teammates he was more than happy to except the idea of "working together ".

aka,minipulate an control the plot through its main characters.

Oh the possibilities.

He was so pleased with himself he didn't even notice the occasional tense glances Satsuki would send at Naruko who was sitting close to him,but for some reason was only taking up the very edge of the bench as if she deemed his comfort more important.

She even placed her orange jacket down on the hard bench before Other even got the chance to sit down an remained quiet the whole time as Other started stretching out his stiff muscles from sleeping on a desk for hours.

If he wasn't too occupied with thinking of different ways to topple countries he definitely would of found all this off.

Satsuki's glare sharpened the entire time this was going on,she quickly glanced away once naruko noticed her looking their way.

"well then,lets get this on the road shall we, I've got a bad headache an could really use a cold shower so introduction time",groaned out the half drunk jonin in front of them who burped then took another swing of her bottle.

'I don't remember her being a alcoholic?',Other thought mildly confused at the boozed up jonin who was barley cognitive enough to go trough the half assed prosses of introducing herself as kakishi hatake.

Apparently in this world her likes were.

"anything that makes me forget about my current troubles ",obviously eluding to her sake bottle.

Her dislikes were.

"when I run out of anything that makes me forget about my current troubles "

An her dream/goals.

"to finally finish counting the list of all the bad choices I've made in order to deserve my current troubles "

Needless to say this left them all confused , especially Other who didn't expect any of these responses.

Next was satsuki's turn an thankfully it was more or less the same as the manga, the whole "to kill a certain someone " an all that.

Next was Other's turn,he originally was just gonna go with the whole fanboy route an just smile an giggle like a retarded love sick puppy at satsuki like sakura did in the manga but tossed that idea in the garbage because he knew he would probably kick his own ass later if he ever degraded himself like that just to stay in character.

So instead he made his answers vague an simple enough to not arouse suspicion from the group.

"My name is sakurai haruno".

Sort of.

"my likes are, fun things an my dislikes are boring things "

Plotting world domination an possibly mass genocides if an that ramen shop woman, gonna put a ring on that hilarious old bitch if it's the last thing I do.

"Am my dream",oh how he tried so hard to hold down the smirk he had slowly forming as he spoke, "is to be..."

'God'

"useful"

"useful as a proud ninja of my beloved village",he said clarifing to the group with a fake cherry naive smile that only a dumb innocent 12 year old child could pull off.

Both kakaishi an satsuki seemed unbothered by his word's, Probably already expecting similar statements from other academy graduates tho he could of sworn a look of concern flashed on the blondes face even as everyone else just looked bored.

Holding down another burp kakaishi turned her attention to her last pupil who was left to speck.

All eyes were on the konaha's number 1 prankster.

She didn't seem to move with her usual bright spirited brovado as she answered plainly without smiling in her usual fox way.

"my name is naruko uzumaki",she said addressing the jonin as her new teammates already knew her name.

"I like...getting better, as in getting stronger than I was before"she said suddenly at the end which made Other raise a eyebrow. "ramen, I like that ramen too,but most of all I l-ike a certain person, that same person I wanna get stronger for",she said surprisingly without any stammers or blushes as she glanced to her left where the only pink haired boy in the group sat next to her.

Even if she hadn't let that reaction slip giving it away pretty much everyone in the academy knew who naruko had a crush on.

At this kakaishi sighed at this, great, just what he needed another love sick brat who couldn't control her hormones.

if thinking with her ovaries instead of brains get her killed on the field kakaishi wouldn't be surprised.

"my dislikes are... Rapists.. ",naruko eyes sharpened as she spoke again Making the jonins eyes snap out their haze an back at her blonde pupil.

"Rapists an people who bring harm to the person I like... ",she continued with her right arm clenched hard on the wooded bentch.

"my goal is... Complicated right now ",she admitted calming down slightly while putting on a look of deep thinking.

"it use to be just to become hokage, but now I think, maybe I need to be more focused on something else, something more important, something precious that I nearly lost due to carelessness ",

other couldn't believe what he was hearing, what could of happened to make the hokage obsessed bloned give up here dream, it was the core of her character's drive for ducks sake!

Even satsuki looked moderately surprised, true she never once gave any thought to the girls goal of becoming hokage before besides if she needed a good chuckle at the laughing idea of her ever achieving it.

But she had never thought the naruko would just give up like that, like all years of screaming an pledging to someday become hokage didn't mean anything now.

"my goal is.. " the uzumaki said coming out of her thinking look an suddenly gazed at the sky not wanting to meet the shocked eyes of the people around her.

"To protect sakurai haruno"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"report"

"the boy's been placed on team 7 as predicted donza-sama,his fellow teammates are satsuki uchiha an the kyuubi jinchuriki naruko uzumaki and is lead by the last remaining member of the previous team 7 kakishi hatake" said a mask ninja who bowed to her mistress.

"the uchiha and jinchuriki on the same unit?, just what are you planning you old foolish monkey",the old woman mumbled from her seat as she looked at her subordinate with a look of intrigue only to hide it a moment later.

Even if the mask non did notice the brief flash of emotion she knew better than to comment.

"how is the boy's potential ",the warhawk tone was once again monotone.

"his progress is moving steadily from what we've managed to observe, he now spends on average 16 hours a day doing his unorthodox training methods, usually just sprints an chakra control excirsices, he seems to be putting more focus on his young bodies best abilities such as speed, aim an control over physical strength an power"

"his best skill set seems to be with weapons "

"a budding weapons master? " ,the majority of shinobi had recorded to weapons to back up their lacking in other skills, it wouldn't be any shock that the boy would take to fighting with weaponry as a main asset.

Still it would be a let down if a potential 3% was to waste their potential on simple toys.

"not confirmed",the root nin answered,"his aim so far has been flawless but his hand to hand has yet to be seen but after reports of him personally finishing the traitor mizuka up close with a kunai directly to the heart it's easy to assume he's at least very efficient with blades"

"an his chakra control, does he have potential for medical ninjutsu?",she had heard of the boys recently created jutsu,she had read the reports of it already being officially Ranked as a C-Rank scouting ninjutsu specialized for information gathering.

In her own view such a rank was foolish, a jutsu that could reportedly have similar qualities to the standard clone jutsu such as intangibility but have the consciousness of a shadow clone but at the cost of half the required amount of chakra needed for the standard cloning jutsu.

Extraordinary. Simple extraordinary,such a jutsu would be God sent in any spy network.

This had been the very start of donza's growing intereat in the boy, more an more she had became more interested with every new report, just last night the boy had reportedly started cutting down trees to walk on while they laid flat on the ground cutting down the time it takes to profit from tree walking by a fraction now that running against gravity wasn't a issue.

Why hasn't anyone else ever thought of that?.

"that is.. Also yet to be confirmed,no observation have shown the boy having any interest in healing, even in our last search of the haruno house hold have we found anything related to to medical ninjutsu, although it is highly likely that in time he could become quite an acceptable medical-nin if he were to pursue such a path"

"specking of the search of his residence, I would like a briefing of the findings "

"yes donza-sama, at 12:00 am yesterday a team of two were sent to search the residence till 12:15 when they were ordered to stop an retreat as the boy was finally coming back home from training "

"what did they find? "

"...no evidence of outside forces guiding the boy was found, all rooms checked out being free of any seals used for hiding or genjutsu,an from what our sensors can tell there is no seals placed on the boys body"

"what of his parents"

"they have been away on business for the week,they are a civilian family of vendors who make the most of their earnings at this time a year selling outside of the village, reports from our spy's in the land of wind confirms this as they just recently crossed the border an are making a profit in baked goods"

"how convenient, the moment their child shows new development they are miles away from the village ",Donza mused,she had lived a very long time, especially for a veteran kunoichi so even if they were just civilians she couldn't help but have her suspicions.

"anything else of relevant interest to report?"

"...yes,if would seem the boy has gained the loyalty of the kyuubi jinchuriki"

"...very convenient indeed "

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"so what do you think of your team? "

"am I still gonna have to work with gai?"

"yes"

*gulp*gulp*

"oh come now kakishi, we both know gai isn't that bad",the third said letting out a breath at the woman in front of her who was just overreacting at this point.

*gulp*

"an here I thought you two were friends?"

"best friends actually,would die for her" *gulp*

"then why all the drinking everytime I mention you working with her to grow bonds between your teams? "

"because 1 hour a day with gay is fine, two is ok, 3 is pushing it,but at lest 2 months everyday for kami knows how many hours is far far too much, if I was sober I'd probably ring her neck after her 20th speech about youth",she answered with another swing of her seemingly endless sake bottle .

"heh, be that as it may I need you to bare with it for the sake of the children "the said chuckling at the jonins reasons.

"speaking of which an I mean this seriously,... How are they",she said with her voice turning to tempered steel at the end showing she was now completely serious.

At this as sign of being plastered left kakaishi in a instant as if she had not taken a sip of alcohol all day when she responded in a grim tone.

"we have a problem "

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"so,how did it go? "

"were not having a second test"

"huh?, that not normal, did she tell you why?"

"No she just said we start our first mission next week an that she'd find us when it's time "

"huh, definitely strange, so what will you do now naruko",asked the scared chonin standing in front if her pupil in a training field with a kunai raised an ready.

"get stronger ",the blonde said pulling out her own kunai matching iruka's stance as practiced.

"that's my girl"

Then they clashed

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's note:,well the plot has started.

Seems other just existing is causing a huge ripple in the universe.

Even roots has taken a notice at the early stages.

What does kakishi mean?

Naruko is acting strange, even satsuki the resident emo notices something off about her.

What is the hokage planning?

Nothing makes a lick of sense!.

Well see you next time next year!


End file.
